Aeris
"Nie obchodzą nas wasze wojny, my pragniemy tylko żyć w spokoju." - ''Aerisjański Awatar do generała wojsk z Krieg, II wojna z Imperium. '''System Aeris' - to położony we wschodzniej części Ultima Segmentum układ planetarny, złożony z siedmiu planet z czego trzy są obecnie zamieszkane. Aeris jest domem nowej młodej rasy zwanej Aerisjanami. Rasa jest dość pasywna i nie prowadzi obecnie, żadnych działań ekspansywnych. Układ jest jednak bardzo często nękany różnymi atakami, głównie ze względu na swoje bogate złoża cennych minerałów i zdolności samych mieszkańców. Historia powstania rasy Aeris Prime zostałą zasiedlona na początku 40M (ludzie skolonizowali tylko jedną planetę układu) początkowo była prężnie rozwijającą się ludzką kolonią w Segmentum Ultima. Potężne miasta, okręgi przemysłowe i metropolie rosły jak grzyby po deszczu. W ciągu około 300 lat znaczną część planety zajmowały strefy zmienione przez człowieka. Planeta nie miała prawie żadnych problemów, ze składaniem Imperialnej dziesięciny, można spokojnie rzec, że system był idealnym wzorem do tego, jak powinna wyglądać dobrze rozwnięta kolonia i aboslutnie nic nie zwiastowało nadchodzącej katastrofy. Przybywa Chaos Z sąsiednich podsektorów, co raz częściej napływały komunikaty o atakach na statki towarowe, początkowo sądzono, że jest to jakaś orkowa piracka flota. Z czasem zaczęły być jednak atakowane także, placówki wojskowe. Bazy znajdowano całkowicie zniszczone, obrońcy byli zmasakrowani a cała broń i zaopatrzenie zrabowane. Poporoszono o pomoc siły Ultramarines. Początkowo Astartes podejrzewali Mrocznych eldarów, którzy już wcześniej nękali te tereny. Z czasem jednak, przez zwykły przypadek odkryto straszną prawdę. Rutynowy zwiad między, posterunkami nasłuchowymi wykrył obcność nieznanej jednostki w podsystemie. Zauważony okręt nosił symbol Władców Nocy i był to jedyny obraz jaki zdążył przesłać zwiadowca nim został zniszczony przez kilka dział laserowych. Ultramarines natychmiast przystąpili do działań zbrojnych. Nie mogli znieść obecności jednego ze zdradzieckich legionów. Znali swego wroga i za wszelką cenę, starali się ustalić na jaki świat spadnie wielkie uderzenie. Cienie nad Aeris Przez prawie osiem lat, Astartes bezskutecznie usiłowali dopaść swych zdradzieckich braci, jednak bez skutków. Albo informacje o ataku były fałszywe, lub wywołane innymi czynnikami, albo marines przybywali za późno. Cała ta sytuacja bardzo irytowała kapelana Markusa, któremu powierzono zadanie zniszczenia heretyków. W końcu jednak, działania heretyków stały się schematyczne, i dało się przewidzieć ich następny ruch. Fakt ten był równie zadowalający co przerażający. Okazało się bowiem, że przez cały ten czas heretycy ostrzyli sobie zęby włąśnie na Aeris Prime. Kapelan nie czekał ani chwili. Natychmiast ruszył na planetę by przygotować obronę. Aeris w ogniu Gdy flota marines przybyła nad planetę, siły imperium już toczyły walkę z oddziałami heretyków. Generał Natchaniel nie był głupcem i przez cały czas zbierał informacje o napastnikach, szykując się jednocześnie do obrony. Nie dał się zaskoczyć zdradzieckiemu legionowi. Chociaż jego gwardziści wydawali się być bez szans w walce z synami śmierci, zdołali się utrzymać do przybycia sił Ultramaru. Kapsuły desantowe uderzył o ziemie i marines obu stron, pogrążyli się w zażartej walce, od wyniku której zależała przyszłość planety. Ukryci w cieniu W czasie gdy Imperium i siły upadłych toczyły zawzięte boje, na planecie pojawili się przedstawiciele kolejnej strony konfliktu. Byli to Eldarzy z Uthwe, którzy przewidzieli upadek tego świata, co w rezultacie doprowadziłoby do bezpośredniego ataku mrocznych sił na światostatek. Arcyprorokini Elenway przybyła do układu ze sporymi siłami, jednak w obawie przed wykryciem, zdecydowała się na umieszczenie swoich sił na planecie Aeris Secundus, a na Prime rozstawić sieć teleporterów. Partyzantka eldarów była bardzo pomocna, dla wojsk Imperium, kapelan Markus czuł obecność eldarów i spodziewał się ataku z ich strony, jednak tak długo jak "ostrouchy" pozostawali nieszkodliwi wolał nie zaprzątać sobie nimi głowy. Groźna fascynacja Walki na planecie przykuły uwagę dwóch bogów Chaosu. Byli to Tzeentch i Slaanesh, którzy w całym tym zamieszaniu dostrzegli szanse na wymierzenie ciosu Eldarom. Początkowo zgodni, chcięli otworzyć wyrwę w osnowie i zalać świat falami demonów i tu zaczął się konflikt interesów. Podczas gdy władca zmian, chciał złamać i w następstwie opętać arcyprorokinię, a następnie wykorzystać ją do otworzenia demonom wrót na statek, Slaanesh chciał jej duszy dla siebie. Argumenty Tzeentcha, że po otworzeniu wrót dostanie tych dusz znacznie więcej zdawał się do Pana Rozkoszy wogóle nie docierać. Problemem był tutaj czas. Nim w umyśle eldarki powstała jakakolwiek wyrwa minęłoby w najlepszym razie kilkadziesiąt lat, w prakyce mogłoby to być również kilkaset lat a całkowite złamanie duszy prorokini zajęłoby conajmniej drugie tyle. Slaanesh nie chciał tyle czekać, wolał nasycić się tym co miał. Gniew obu braci narastał i w rezultacie zaczynał zyskiwać swoje odzwierciedlenie także w realnym świecie. Gdzie dwóch się bije... Gdy tamci dwaj bogowie toczyli między sobą spór, Nurgle dostrzegł swoją szanse na zyskanie wielu zwolenników. Poczekał jeszcze jakiś czas aż emocje braci urosnął jeszcze bardziej. Elenway zaczęła dostrzegać zmiany swej wizji, widziałą swoją śmierć i wielu innych mieszkańców tej planety, a także swoich pobratymców, jednak Uthwe było bezpieczne. Większość proroków wycofałaby się teraz na Aeris Secundus i tam jeszcze raz wnikliwie przebadać ścieżki losu, jednak w tym wypadku, eldarka chciała być pewna że jej dom jest bezpieczny, nawet jeśli miała przez to trafić w łapy mrocznego boga. Ostatnia bitwa W czasie ostatniej eldarzy nie kryli swej obecności tylko jawnie, walczyli ramie w ramie z ludźmi. Takie zachowanie sprawiło, że Markus nabrał zaufania do prorokini i powoli zaczynał szanować Uthwe. Kiedy wreszcie, Markus dopadł zdradzieckiego lorda, ten tylko zaśmiał się potwornie. Wyrwa w osnowie otworzyła się nad Aeris Prime i w ciągu kilku chwil cała planeta znalazła się w rękach Władcy Plag. Slaanesh i Tzeentch wpadli w szał i chcięli natychmiast rozwerwać planete na kwałki, lecz na drodze stanęli im Nurgle a tym samym Khorne, który tylko czekał na pretekst do walki z Lordem Czarnoksiężników. Horrory immaterium Walka o przetrwanie na, potwornie mutującej się planecie bardzo zbliżyła obie rasy. Ludzie zdecydowali się ukryć w podziemiach. Wcześniej były to kopalnie, magazyny zakładów przemysłowych, w których składowano różne odpadki lub zwykłe metro, które pozwalało pracownikom dostać się do swoich stanowisk. Teraz jednak zaczynały się tu tworzyć prawdziwe podziemne miasta, a tunele stały się stałym elementem życia mieszkańców. Eldarzy, któzy początkowo stawiali czoła spaczeniu na powierzchni, przetrzebieni przez choroby, demoniczne twory i zmutowane organizmy, także wycofali się do podziemi. W rękach pana rozkładu planeta zaczęła się zmieniać. Najpierw planeta przyjęła potężną dawkę promieniowania. Wszystkie organizmy na jej powierzchni, natychmiast wymarły lub zmieniły się w groźne i potężne bestie. W obliczu horrorów osnowy i trwającej już od kilku dekad walki o przetrwanie, podziały między eldarami i ludźmi zaczęły zanikać. Zaprzestano modłów do Imperatora, gdyż ściągały one ataki demonów. Pewność siebie i zadufanie w sobie eldarów także odeszło w niebyt, z powodu wszystkiego co przeżyli. Powoli planeta zaczynała się pokrywać skorupą lodową. Normalni (o ile można ich jeszcze tak nazywać) mieszkańcy planety, już dawno zaprzestali, jakichkolwiek wypraw na powierzchnię. Co ciekawe, początkowo lecąca na łeb liczba mieszkańców planety, teraz zaczęła rosnąć. Gdy na powierchni życie wymierało, lub przyjmowało wygląd potwornych tworów, pod ziemią powstało coś na kształt miasta. Rodziły się tutaj nawet dzieci, co ciekawe nie dotykały ich żadne mutacje. Niezwykła opatrzność Wzrok Nurgla został zwrócony na inne światy, za sprawą kilku innych wojen, gdzie jego dzieci siały plagę na potężną skalę. "Ludzie" wykorzystali dany im czas by się przygotować na kolejne potworności jakie na nich czekały. Pewna grupa była na tyle głupia, by utworzyć bazę na powierzchni. Posterunek wytrzymał około roku. Potem powrócił Pan Rozkładu. Na ten widok, na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Natychmiast baza została otoczona przez demony i mutanty. Ponosząc niewielkie straty demony, zajęły bazę i zabiły obrońców. I właśnie w tym momęcie Nurgle dostrzegł pewną zmianę. Obrońcy posterunku, ginęli tylko jeśli demoniczne ostrza, naprawde ich zraniły, a miecze ludzi wytrzymywały ciosy, zadane przez ostrza rozkładu. Normalnie taka broń powinna naychmiast skorodować i rozsypać się w proch. Dusze zabitych także nie trafiały to władcy plag. Minęło kilkaset lat. Nurgle nie dostał anie jednej duszy, bardzo go to zrozłościło, ale też zaciekawiło. Kazał demonom przeszukać całą planetę, i ze wszystkich sił starał się wedrzeć do umysłów ludzi. Jednak nie znalazł niczego co wskazywałoby na to jakim cudem ich dusze unikają jego dotyku. Gniew W końcu odnalazł coś co mieszkańcy nazywali Prospekt Mira. Była to potężna twierdza, która była domem tysięcy mieszkańców. Nie można ich już było nazywać ludźmi, bo ponad połowa nosiła domieszkę eldarskiej krwi. Ich wygląd także się zmienił ale o tym później. Nurgle rozpoczął atak. Pierwsze posterunki i cały teren zwany, zewnętrznym pierścieniem, został zniszczony w przeciągu kilku godzin. W tunelach dzieci Nurgla traciły swoją przewagę. Obrońcy stawali dzielnie, niszcząc całe zastępy demonów i mutantów. Kiedy jego siły wycięły sobie drogę przez główne tunele, masakrując obrońców, Nurgle zauważył że im bliżej do centrum tym jego podwłądni stają się słabsi. Gdy dotarli w końcu do, czegoś co nazywano kordonem wewnętrznym, przed każdym z sześciu wejść, pojawiły się dziwne kule światła. Powoli leciały przez sam środek tunelów i niszczyły wszystko co napotkał na swej drodze. Mieszkańcy uznali to za prawdziwy cud. W końcu Nurgle odpuścił i zaprzestał atakóww, pozostawiając planetę samą sobie, wierząc że prędzej czy później jej populacja wymrze. Wyzwolenie Po kolejnych stuleciach, gdy Nurgle całkowicie, przestał zwracać uwagę na planetę, w realnym świecie, w układzie Aeris, pojawiłą się wyrwa w osnowie. Aeris Prime powróciła, wyrywając się z domeny mrocznego boga. Gdy na Aeris minęło około tysiąca lat, w realnym świecie upłynęło jedynie dwieście. Powrót planety wzbudził wielką sensację, zarówno wśród imperialnych jak i eldarów, którzy wciąż oczekiwali na Aeris Secundus. Podczas gdy Imperialni woleli poczekać kilka stuleci, monitorując za pomocą latarni Astronomicanu, eldarzy natychmiast rzucili się na planetę. Promieniowanie, dzikie bestie i inne chore twory. Tyle znajdowali na początku eldarscy zwiadowcy. Dopiero po długich poszukiwaniach, odnaleźli podnoszących się po ataku Nurgla, Aerisjan. Widok tych istot, napawał eldarów obrzydzeniem. Mieszanie się z ludźmi było dla nich czymś nie do pomyślenia, tymczasem dla mieszkańców było to normalne. Z czasem eldarski prorok, jedyny który ocalał usłyszał w swej głowie głos arcyprorokini... Prawda Gdy Aeris wpadła w ręce Nurgla, cała rada proroków z arcyprorokinią na czele, zostałą unicestwiona. Jednak ich dusze nie trafiły do Nurgla, pomimo zniszczenia ich klejnotów. Nurgle oskarżył Slaanesha o kradzież jednak ten wszystkiego się wyparł. Między braćmi znów doszło do konfliktu. Czy muszę wspominać o tym, że marines zarówno imperialni jak i chaosiarze też zostali zniszczeni? Elenway wiedziała, że nie żyje, jednak na początku nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego co się z nią stało. Jej dusza nigdy nie trafiła do eldarskiego klejnotu, jej proroków zresztą też nie. Wszyscy trafili do kryjącego się głęboko pod powierzchnią planety kryształu, który aktywował się po wejściu do osnowy. Był to jakiś artefakt zachowany jeszcze z czasów pradawnych. Arcyprorokini nie miała pojęcia jak to się stało, że kryształ ją uratował, ale miała zamiar wykorzystać jego moc. Żaden z bogów chaosu nie znał mocy pradawnych, więc żaden z nich nie mógł jej wykryć. Dzięki mocy kryształu, okryła Prospekt Mira, potężnym polem ochronnym, które nie tylko osłabiało potęgę Nurgla ale także zabierała jego dusze do kryształu. Początkowo dusze w krysztale, żyły jako niezależne byty, jednak z czasem zaczęły się jednoczyć. Najpierw jednoczyły się rodziny, potem przyjaciele, po wykształceniu się jednak podziału na ścieżki każdy z sześciu proroków, którzy polegli z arcyprorokinią wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność opieki nad jedną z nich. Elenway zaopiekowała się psionikami. Moce kryształu zaczęły także wpływać bezpośrednio na wygląd, przystosowując Aerisjan do życia pod ziemią napromieniowanego lodowego świata. Stabilizacja Po wydostaniu się z osnowy, mieszkańcy, rozpoczęli podbój swojej planety, najpierw odbudowując swoje miasto i powiększając je by następnie założyć nowe. Budowa ciała i umysłu Już pod względem antatomicznym, Aerisjanie różnią się zarówno od ludzi jaki i od eldarów. Są nieco wyżsi od tych pierwszych ich skóra jest blada, lecz ten kolor jest bliższy osobie chorej lub martwej niż albinosowi. Włosy są koloru, czarnego lub białego. W zależności od genów jakie przeważają u danego osobnika ich uszy mogą być dłuższe, jak u eldarów, lub zaokrąglone jak u ludzi, co wiąże się także z ostrymi lub łagodnymi rysami twarzy. Ich układ odpornościowy jest znacznie lepszy od ludzkiego, i są oni praktycznie całkowicie odporni na promieniowanie. Większość zaraz Nurgla po prostu na nich nie działa, gdyż uodpornili się na nie w czasie życia w osnowie. Lata życia pod powierzchnią znacznie wyostrzyły ich wzrok, dzięki czemu widzą oni w kompletnych ciemnościach. Występuje tu podział na płeć męską i żeńską, co chyba nie jest niczym dziwnym. Procesy prokreacyjne, zachodzą w taki sam sposób jak u ludzi, chociaż okres oczekiwania trwa nie dziewięć a jedenaście miesięcy. Chociaż liczba Aerisjan wciąż rośnie, proces ten zachodzi bardzo powoli, wynika to z faktu płodności Aerisjanek. Sama ciąża trwa jedenaście miesięcy jednak w ciążę przedstawicielka tej rasy zajść może raz na pięć lat. Okres w którym są one zdolne do rozrodu, to czas między pięćdziesiątym a trzysetnym rokiem życia. Postura, umięśnienie a nawet kolor oczu czy kształt źrenic, jest ściśle powiązany ze ścieżką życia jaką obierze sobie Aerisjanin. Wpływa ona zarówno na zdolności fizyczne jak i psychiczne, danego osobnika. Oznacza to, że dzieko którego rodzice byli rzemieślnikami możę bez problemu zostać wojownikiem. Wśród mieszkańców panuje równouprawnienie, więc zarówno kobieta jak i mężczyzna może tu pełnić tę samą funkcję, niezależnie od ścieżki jaką się podąża. Początkowo Aerisjanie żyli około trzystu lat, teraz jednak średnia długość życia to około ośmiuset lat a w przypadku psioników około tysiąca dwustu lat. Umysł Pod tym względem Aerisjanie to prawdziwy ewenement, w dziedzinie psioniki. Każdy przedstawiciel rasy, jest w pewnym stopniu psionikiem, podobnie jak u eldarów, jednak wybór ścieżki, ściśle określa jego zgolności. Przykładem mogą być tutaj rzemieślnicy, których naturalne zdolności psioniczne pozwalają rozgrzewać gołymi rękami stal do czerwoności i trzymać ją bez oparzeń. Zwykle nowonarodzone dziecko, pozostaje pod opieką rodziców, do czasu wybrania swojej ścieżki, chociaż nawet wtedy nie traci z nimi kontaktu, od reguły są jednak wyjątki. Istnieje jedna ścieżka niestandardowa, nie można do niej dołączyć, ale trzeba się urodzić. Są to psionicy, ze względów bezpieczeństwa, zabiera się ich do specjalnych szkół, gdzie uczą się panować nad mocą. Często rodzice takiego dziecka nie chcą go oddać i do akcji wkroczyć muszą wojownicy. Nie raz zdarzało się, żę rodzice woleli zginąć niż odpuścić. Moce psioniczne tej rasy stoją na naprawdę wysokim poziomie, w wielu aspektach przewyższającym imperium i większość eldarów. Przykładem może być tutaj moc kontorli umysłu, nie raz w wojnach psionicy wpływali na żyjące na planecie potowory by te atakowały wroga jednocześnie zostawiając Aerisjan w spokoju. Ścieżki Życia Już w osnowie w czasie kształtowania się społeczeństwa, zauważono że to czym zajmuje sie dany mieszkaniec w znacznym stopniu oddziałuje na wygląd zwenętrzny i wewnętrzny, danego mieszkańca. Po wyzwoleniu się z osnowy, gdy Wielka Jaźń nie musiała już poświęcać tyle mocy na ochronę miasta przed Nurglem, mogła się swobodnie skontaktować z psionikami, którzy do tej pory słyszeli jedynie ciche szmery. Tak powstało siedem dróg życia, sześć podstawowych i jedna zarezerowowana dla psioników. Na wieść o tym co ratowało przez tyle czasu, duszę mieszkańców i chorniło ich przed podtykiem spaczenia, mieszkańcy dość entuzjastycznie przyjeli podział na ścieżki, idąc tokiem rozumowania, że coś co tyle czasu ich chroniło nie może być złe. We wprowadzeniu planu Jaźni w życie pomógł eldarski prorok Slandir, który stworzył podstawowe dogmaty ścieżki psionika, i pomógł najwyższym mistrzom każdej ścieżki, których wskazali żyjący w krysztale, opanować sztukę słuchania głosu a przyszłe pokolenia zaznajomił ze sztukami psionicznymi. Średnia długość życia wydłużyła się prawie trzykrotnie, a w przypadku psioników aż czterokrotnie. Był to ogromny skok na przód dla rasy. Wybór ścieżki Bez wątpienia wybór ścieżki, to najważniejsze wydarzenie w życiu każdego Aerisjanina. W końcu decyduje on o całej przyszłości młodego mieszkańca. Do wyboru dochodzi zwykle między czternastym a dwudziestym piątym rokiem życia. Przed wyborem, oczy mieszkańca są szare, lub w przypadku psioników białe. Wybór ścieżki nie ma wpływu na wzrost. Ścieżkami jakie może wybrać młody mieszkaniec są: Ścieżka rzemieślników Rzemieślników cechuje nabyty z wyborem ścieżki talent do majsterkowania. Poza tworzeniem podstawowych narzędzi, pojazdów, broni, mebli lub innych urządzeń praktycznych, lubią tworzyć coś "pięknego" od tak dla własnej przyjemności. Często dla własnej satysfakcji ozdabiają tworzone przez siebie przedmioty, niezależnie od tego czy stworzoną przez nich rzeczą jest widelec, czy pociąg. Jedyną rzeczą jakiej nie ozdabiają, lub ozdabiają rzadko jest broń. Nie wynika to wcale z faktu, praktyczości w używaniu broni, po prostu żołnierze sami wolą "znaczyć" swój oręż. Do zdolności psionicznych tej ścieżki zalicza się rozgrzewanie metalu do bardzo wysokich temperatur, przy pomocy siły umysłu lub wyginanie go siłą woli. Dzięki temu powstała zdolność tzw. kucia na zimno, co oznacza, że twórca przedmiotu po prostu wygiął kawałki metalu tak by dopasowały się do danego kształtu. Metoda ta pochłania mniej energii, jednak nie może być stosowana, tworzenia przedmiotów o dwóch powłokach, np: nie można wykuć na zimno, ostrza bojowego, gdyż musi mieć ono bardziej giętki rdzeń niż krawędź ostrza, by wtrzymać silniejsze uderzenia. Kując na zimno rdzeń drgałby wewnątrz ostrza powodując jego pęknięcie. Z bliżej nieokreślonych powodów u większości rzemieślników dominują geny eldarskie. Ich oczy są niebieskie a źrenice okrągłe. Dłonie a w szczególności palce stają się zwinniejsze i zręczniejsze, co pozwala im z większą dokładnością tworzyć przedmioty. Ścieżka budowniczych Na pozór mogłoby się wydawać, że ścieżka ta jest tym samym co ścieżka rzemieślników. Nic bardziej mylnego. Ścieżka ta ma wiele wspólnego z piewcami upiorytu. Istnieją nawet specjalne przyrządy zwane Hafrownicami. Instrument ten przypomina harfę strunową, jednak oprócz strun posiada także wbudowany w ramę "flet". W ustnik jest zwykle wbudowany psioniczny wznamcniacz głosu. Ponieważ fala dźwiękowa rozchodzi się w kształt stożka, budowniczy jest w stanie drążyć niemal idealnie okrągłe tunele. Jego moc sprawia, że skały kruszą się i rozpadają w proch. Jest to jednak jedynie podstawowa funkcja tego przedmiotu. Pozwala on także kształtować całę stalowe kosntrukcję, podobnie jak piewca kształtuje upioryt, a grupa bardziej doświadczonych budowniczych potrafi w ciągu kilku dni stworzyć cały podziemny posterunek. Zdolnościami, które nabywają podążający tą ścieżką jest muzykalność i dobry słuch. Budowniczowie często wystawiają sztuki teatralne, nosząc przy tym stroje wykoanane przez rzemieślników. Najpopularniejszą sztukę stanowi przedstawienie pod tytułem "Płonący kwiat". Do stalowej klatki o kształcie nierozkwitniętego jeszcze pąka kwiatu wchodzi młoda dziewczyna, ze swoim instrumentem. Siedząca dookoła nie podwyższeniu widownia może uważnie obesrwować widowisko. Następnie kilku rzemieślników, tańcząc wokół niej rozgrzewa stalową konstrukcję do czerwoności. Dziewczyna jest bezpieczna gdyż chroni ją pole siłowe zamontowane w amulecie, który ma na szyi. Kiedy już czubek klatki jest czerwony, dziewczyna zaczyna grać swoją pieśń. W rezultacie stalowa klatka zaczyna zmieniać swój kształt, by pod koniec stać się poteżnym czerwonym kwiatem. Zwykle aktorka nosi na sobie żółtą suknie aby zachować symbolikę. Podobnie jak w przypadku rzemieślników, tak i tutaj prym wiodą geny eldarskie. Jasno-żółta tęczówka otacza okrągłą źrenice. Poniewasz przy używaniu swych instrumentów, używają nie tylko swych rąk ale i ust, mają bardzo dobre płuca, co pozwala im dłużej wytrzymywać pod wodą. Ścieżka uzdrowicieli Ci spośród Aerisjan, którzy zdecydowali się podążać ścieżką uzdrowicieli, są bardzo cenieni, przez inne ścieżki, głównie ze względu na trud związany z opanowaniem mocy tej ścieżki. Podczas gdy manipulowanie martwą materią jest dosyć proste, regeneracja tkanek, czy zmniejszenie ciśnienia krwi nie jest już takie proste. Pomimo trudów związanych z zapanowaniem nad zdolnościami, Aeris nie może narzekać na brak medyków wśród swoich mieszkańców. Uzdrowiciele mają chyba najszerszą gamę zdolności psionicznych, których mogą używać. Potrafią zwalniać tętno, co pomaga gdy ofiara obficie krwawi, skierować układ odpornościowy tak by atakował określone bakterie, przyśpieszać regenerację ran, a co prawdziwi mistrzowie sztuki, potrafią z kilku komórek stworzyć cały narząd w ciągu jednego dnia. Nie sposób policzyć ile istnień uratowali ci zielonoocy Aerisjanie. Wybór ścieżki wpłynął także na ich charakter. Są znacznie łagodniejsi i mają zwykle spokojne usposobienie. Ścieżka opiekunów Opiekunowie zwani też druidami, opiekują się zwierzętami, uprawami i całym życiem w tunelach. Zajmują się nie tylko zaopatrzeniem mieszkańców w żywność ale także opiekują się organizmami w miastach. Potrafią porozumiewać się z żyjącymi tu istotami. Niczym kapłan maszyny, który jest w stanie zrozumieć ból mechanizmów, tak druid jest w stanie zrozumieć roślinę lub zwierzę, by następnie móc pomagać. Dbają oni o to, by mieszkańcy nie brali od planety więcej niż potrzebują. Opiekunowie tworzą całe podziemne sady i parki, a ich cuda "naturalnej architektury" potrafią zapierać dech w piersiach. Do ich nabytych mocy należą zdolność rozmowy ze zwierzętami, roślinami a nawet mikroorganizmami. Mają fioletowe oczy i są dość delikatni w materii uczuciowej. Łączy ich odwzajemniona niechęć do uzdrowicieli. Uznają ich bowiem za egoistów, którzy używają swych mocy tylko do ratowania Aerisjan, z kolei uzdrowiciele twierdzą, że ich moce mogłyby ułatwić diagnozowanie pacjentów, lecz ci wolą marnować czas na zwierzęta. Ścieżka uczonych Uczeni jak sama nazwa wskazuje zajmują się nauką. Edukują młodych Aerisian i przygotowują ich do wyboru. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom, potrafią w niewielkim stopniu wnikać w umysły innych Aerisjan, dzięki czemu wiedzą w jaki sposób najlepiej będzie uczniowi przyswajać wiedzę. Poza tym uczeni, pełnią też rolę historyków, bibliotekarzy, lub wspomagają badania naukowe. Często oddają się poezji, lub pisaniu scenariuszy do sztuk teatralnych. Do ich specjalnych zdolności należy czytanie w umysłach, co pozwala im nawet na krótki czas przejmować kontrolę, nad prymitywnymi organizmami. Ich oczy mają kolor żółty i są nieco większe niż w przypadku innych ścieżek. Ścieżka wojowników Ostatnią podstawową ścieżką jest ścieżka wojowników. Chociaż podążanie nią jest trudne decyduje się na nią znaczna część społeczeństwa (około 35%). Czyni to wojowników najliczniejszą spośród wszystkich kast. Do ich zdań należy nie tylko obrona przed najeźdźcami z zewnątrz. Stoją na straży prawa i porządku w miastach, odpierają ataki bestii, któe stale usiłują dostać się do miast, a także zajmują się zwalczaniem bandytów, do ktrych należy kilka ras, i wszystkie one są pamiątką po licznych wojnach, które dotknęły układ przez cały czas istnienia młodej rasy. Stale patrolują też oni tunele między miastami, które rozciągają się na setki jeśli nie tysiące kilometrów. Do ich dyspozycji, rzemieślnicy oddali spory arsenał, przeznaczony dla różnego rodzaju jednostek. Wśród samych wojowników także panuje podział ze względu na zastosowanie jednostek, co ma bezpośredni wpływ na budowę ich ciała. Dobrze zbudowany zakuty w potężny pancerz ciężkozbrojny, wygląda jak żywy czołg w porównaniu do lekko opancerzonego zwiadowcy. Do specjalnych zdolności tej ścieżki należy wizja która pozwala im jeszcze lepiej widzieć w ciemnościach, furia zwiększająca siłę fizyczną, zamieć która zwiększa szybkość i zwinność, pokora spowalniająca tętno. Ta ostatnia zdolność może znacznie zmniejszyć utratę krwi lub pozwolić organizmowi odpocząć. O ile wizja czy pokora jest używana przez wszystkich wojowników o tyle już zamieć jest używana tylko przez oddziały zwiadowcze i w niewielkim stopniu oddziały taktyczne. Wojownicy mają pionowe źrenice i czerwono-pomarańczowe tęczówki. Budowa ciała jak już wcześniej wspomniałem jest różna, w zależności od funkcji. Organizacja armii Armia Aeris jest bardzo zróżnicowana. Jej wojownicy dzielą się na wiele mniejszych mniejszych organizacji, które razem tworzą jedną całość lub jakby to powiedział Aerisjanin "Jaźń". Wojownicy są znacznie szybsi i silniejsi od ludzi. Często zwinnością dorównują swoim eldarskim kuzynom. Nietypowe taktyki a także odwaga oddanie i specjalne zdolności sprawiają, że w walce żaden zwykły człowiek nie ma szans w walce jeden na jednego, z takim wojonikiem. Aby zachować spójność, w armii Aerisjan funkcjonują te same stopnie a zmianie ulega nazwa organizacji. W szeregach tej armii istnieje broń podstawowa, noszona przez każdego żołnierza, niezależnie od organicazji czy stopnia, z czasem zmieniają się jedynie dodatki takiej broni. Vigilium Do tych sił zaliczają się początkujący wojownicy, którzy jeszcze nie wybrali swojej specjalizacji. Uczą się oni posługiwania każdą bronią a także prowadzenia maszyn bojowych. W czasie tego szkolenia ich zadaniem jest obserwowanie ruchów wroga, a także nauka podstaw tropienia. W walce, (której zwykle starają się unikać) używają lekkich karabinów, zwykle wyposażonych w tłumiki, oraz noży i pistoletów. Czsami zdarza się, że są wysyłani na misje do eliminowania małych grup bandytów. Często towarzyszą służbą militis w patrolowaniu miast. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych organizacji w vigilium, w których panuje podział na kilka stopni, w tym wypadku istnieją tylko dwa stopnie: - Vigilius - czyli adept. - Vigilier '''- instruktor najczęściej wywodzący się z elite. '''Elite Ci spośród zwiadowców, którzy zdecydowali się dalej podążać tą ścieżką, z czasem zostają przypisani, do jednostek elite. Ci żołnierze są szkoleni, do zwiadów na wyjątkowo trudnym terenie i cichej eliminacji, dowódców wrogich armii. Ich dotychczasowe stroje zostają zastąpione pancerzami maskującymi o znacznie lepszej jakości. Z uwagi na fakt, że armia Aeris bardziej stawia na jakość niż na ilość, pancerze elite często są dostosowywane do potrzeb noszącego strój. W walce korzystają z karabinów snajperskich dobry na długie i średnie dystanse, które były wzorowane na eldarskich wersjach. Kolejną bronią są ciche karabiny maszynowe dobre głównie na małe odległości. Do ich dyspozycji oddane są także lekkie pojazdy, podobne do sentinelów. Podstawową jednostką w tej organicazji jest Elitus. Militis Sama nazwa może być dla nas myląca, gdyż militis to tak naprawdę siły taktyczne o zastosowaniu wszechstronnym. Są oni najliczniejszą organizacją sił zbrojnych Aeris. Mogą zarówno patrolować miasta, zakładać posterunki na powierchni i patrolować ich okolice (najczęściej w lekkich pojazdach, które także są im przyporządkowane) sprawdzać tunele, zarówno między poszczególnymi częściami miasta jak i na torach między miastami, chociaż wtedy towarzyszą im zwykle oddziały equites. Noszone przez nich panerze zapewniają dobrą ochronę, jednak różnią się one w zależności od tego z jekiego miasta pochodzą dane odziały. Taka regularna różnorodość odziałów militis wynika zarówno z upodobań rzemieślników, dużej swobody jaką przewidują zasady tworzenia pancerzy i warunków jakie panują na planecie danego wojownika. Podstawową jednostką w tej organicazji jest Militius. Equites Ci spośród militis, którzy odsłużyli dostatecznie dużo czasu, dostają szanse awansu do grup Equites. Są to drużyny broni ciężkiej. W zależności od uzbrojenia, drużyny te mogą pełnić funkcję wsparcia, lub stać na czele armii. Ich uzbrojenie pozwala trzymać wroga na dystans przy pomocy samopowtarzalnych rozstawianych dział, przygwoździć wroga ogniem z karabinów, odpędzać szturmujące jednostki przy użyciu ciężkich miotaczy ognia, niszczyć pojazdy za pomocą lanc świetlnych, wyrzutni rakiet, lub potężnych voltownic wielkokalibrowych. Zwykle oddziały dzielą się na specjalizacje, np: oddział który lepiej radzi sobie w obsłudze lanc świetlnych nie dostanie ciążkkiego karabinu maszynowego. Podstawową jednostką w tej organizacji jest Equitus. Exactoris To kierowcy maszyn bojowych. Mogą pilotować praktycznie każdy pojazd, od lekkich jednostek zwiadowczych, (które zwykle jednak są pilotowane przez oddziały elite), po ciężkie "Buldożery". Podobnie jak w przypadku oddziałów Equites, tak i tutaj żołnierze, którzy przyzwyczaili się do kierowania określonym rodzajem sprzętu, w nim są wysyłani na misje. Niektórzy Uczeni twierdzą, że takie podejście obniża skuteczność w posługiwaniu się inną bronią, jednak dowódcy wiedzą, że niewiele w tym prawdy. Podstawową jednostką w tej organicazji jest Exactorius Stopnie wojskowe W każdej organizacji (z wyjątkiem Vigilium) istnieje podział na stopnie na kilka stopni, o tym jak wysoki jest stopień danego wojownika stanowi przyrostek. - us - np: militius - szeregowiec - er - np: militier - sierżant - an - np: militian - oficer - ur - np: militiur - kapitan - ar - np: militiar - major - or - np: militior - pułkownik - os - np: militios - generał Najwyżej w łańcuchu dowodzenia stoi "rex". Jego nazwe tworzy się z dodania po tytule generała słowa "rex" np: Mi'''litios Rex. Wartym zauważenia jest fakt, że istnieje tylko jeden Rex na organizację, a razem tworzą oni '''Radę Armii, która decyduje o najważniejszych działaniach wojennych i podejmuje decyzje w razie inwazji i każdego innego poważnego zagrożenia. Uzbrojenie Aerisjanie dysponują bardzo zróżnicowanym uzbrojeniem. Znaczna część ich broni to zmodyfikowana broń Imperium, lub eldarów, chociaż istnieją bronie orginalne takie jak voltownica. Większość uzbrojenia jest przypisana, określonej organizacji. Aerisjanie nie dysponują zbyt dobrze rozwiniętym przemysłem ciężkim, chociaż mają machiny kroczące i transportery, bardziej stawiają oni na mobilność niż siłę ognia. Przez co piechota wspierana przez psioników musi nadrabiać to z czym nie radzą sobie pojazdy. - Tarcza - tak naprawde tarcza nie jest bronią chociaż może jako takowa posłużyć. Metoda jej działania jest dość prosta. Używając kilku wbudowanych u dołu kolców wbija się w ziemie a następnie wysuwa z boków dwa stabilizatory. Wbudowany w nią generator zapewnia dobrą ochronę, zarówno przed bronią termiczną jak i zwykłą a także odłamkami. Pole które wytwarza jest dość szerokie by mogły ukryć się za nią trzy osoby. Jedyny problem stanowi przemieszczanie się gdy jest ona aktywowana. Kolce przy podstawie zapewniają także ochronę przed naciskiem jaki może wytworzyć amunicja boltowa. - Nóż bojowy '- wykonane ze stali electrivisowej ostrze, działa niczym prawdziwy miecz energetyczny. Przy jego pomocy wojownik może nie tylko wykończyć napastnika, który podejdzie zbyt blisko, ale także używając swej mocy psychicznej rozgrzać ostrze i rozpalać przy jego pomocy ogień, lub po prostu usmażyć przy jego pomocy mięso, taki rodzaj "gotowania" żołnierze nazywają psychicznym, bo posiłek jest wtedy także naładowany energią psioniczną. - '''Pistolet energetyczny '- podczas gdy większość borni imperialnych opiera się na technologii laserowej a eldarska broń miota shurikenami, rzemieślnicy z Aeris wymyślili nowy rodzaj broni. Pistolet energetyczny z wyglądu do złudzenia przypominający pistolet plazmowy, jest mniejszą, nowocześniejszą i skuteczniejszą wersją voltownicy. Obecnie płatnerze próbują stworzyć model karabinu. Broń tą stworzyć jest bardzo łatwo, jeśli wie się jak to zrobić. Wykorzystując niedawno wynaleziony materiał o nazwie electrivis broń jest w stanie tworzyć w sobie i wystrzeliwywać pioruny kuliste, które nie tylko wypalają dziury w pancerzu wroga, ale także rażą go prądem. Pistolety te posiada właściwie każdy wojownik już od wstąpienia do vigilium. Posiada on dwa typy strzałów, "silne" i "słabe". W pierwszym wypadku pociski mają większy zasięg i siłę przebicia, natomiast drugi zwiększa szybkostrzelność. - 'KR '- to lekki karabin ręczny używany przez adeptów vigilium. Korzysta z litej amunicji. Może być wyposażony w tłumik. Magazynek może pomieścić pięćdziesiąt pocisków. To niewiele, ale adepci rzadko zużywają chociaż jeden podczas swoich misji. Karabiny te posiada także wielu zwykłych obywateli, ponieważ są tanie w produkcji i pozwalają zabijać większość mutantów, jakie mogą wedrzeć się do tunelów. Istnieją wersje tego karabinu wykorzystujące amunicje laserową, jednak ze względu na niską skuteczność tych broni w walce z istotami z powierzchni nie są one zbyt rozpowszechnione. - '''Miecz - bronią białą dysponuje każdy wojownik Aerisjan. Już vigilium szkolą się w zakresie walki nożem. Kiedy taki wojownik awansuje, niezależnie od tego czy wstępuje do militis, elite czy exactoris, otrzymuje on swój miecz, i jest szkolony w zakresie posługiwania się nim. Ostrze długie na około siedemdziesiąt centymetrów (chociaż z tym bywa różnie) pozwala trzymać większość wrogów na dystans. Sama klinga wykonana została z materiału zwanego stalą electrivisową, czyli stopu electrivis i stali. W czasie walki wykorzystuje emocje wrogów by się "naładować" wtedy jest w stanie przeciąć praktycznie każdy pancerz. Proces ładowania może być przyspieszony przez moce psioniczne nosiciela ostrza. - MKE - niewielki karabin maszynowy, używany głównie przez oddziały Elite. Korzysta z różnych typów amunicji a jego magazynek może pomieścić czterdzieści pocisków co nie jest problemem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że elite stawiają na celność a nie na ilość "wyplutych" pocisków. Służy do cichej eliminacji i bardzo dobrze sprawdza się w walce na małą odległość. Karabin ten ma odrazu wbudowany tłumik. Strzały z niego są bardzo ciche, chociaż oczywiście zwracają uwagę warotwników, dlatego elite korzystają z niego tylko w sytuacji przyparcia do muru. - Helsing - wielolufowy pistolet, strzelający niewielkimi harpunami. Jest to broń pneumatyczna, ma wbudowaną własną pompę, dzięki któej ciśnienie potrzebne do wystrzału nie stanowi problemu, a już połowa ciśnienia wystarczy by przebić karapaksowy pancerz. Jest to idealna broń ceniona przez wszystkich zabójców elite. Niestety jej skuteczność szybko maleje wraz z dystansem. Doświadczeni zabójcy ładują wystrzeliwywane pociski energią elektryczną, dla zwiększenia skuteczności. - Walkiria - to stosowana głównie przez jednostki elite, chociaż widywana także w jednostkach militis i vigilium trzystrzałowa kusza bojowa. Początkowo używało się jej do cichej eliminacji celów lekko lub średnio opancerzonych, jednak z czasem jak wynajdywano nowe rodzaje amunicji jej rola rosła. Obecnie ta strzelające trzema bełtami na raz kusza może służyć zarówno jako zwykła kusza jak i jako przenośny granatnik, dzięki specjalnym bełtom. Kusza może też strzelać pojedyńczymi potężnymi pociskami przebijającymi. Wtedy jej zasięg jest większa gdyż cała siła która normalnie jest używana na trzy pociski teraz jest używana na tylko jeden. Broń ta wyposażona w electrivisowe pociski przebijajjące jest w stanie przebić się nawet przez panerz Astartes a słabszych miejscach. - LS - karabin snajperski, przeznaczony do eliminacji celów na duży dystans. Wykorzystuje eldarską technologię lanc świetlnych, dzięki czemu bez trudu przebija większość pancerzy. Jest to jedna z nielicznych broni, zdolnych do przebijania pancerzy Astartes, chociaż wymaga to znacznie mniejszego dystansu niż w przypadku zwykłego pancerza. Istnieje także wersja na litą amunicje, jest ona mniej celna, posiada za to wiele typów amunicji, od zwykłej, przez zapalającą a na przeciwpancernej, która trafiając w odpowiednie miejsce może zerwać gąsienice i unieruchomić pojazd, lub uszkodzić nogę sentinela. - Strzelba bojowa - Jest to kolejny model broni wykorzystującej electrivis, i kolejny krok, do stworzenia karabinu. Broń ta jest dość niecelna z powodu odrzutu jaki powstaje podczas wyrzucenia ładunku z komory spustowej. Broń ta ma dwie możliwości strzału, pojedyńczych silnych pocisków albo mniejszych słabszych. W pierwszym przypadku broń jest w stanie przebić większość ciężkich pancerzy, natomiast druga pozwala strzelać szybciej. Sprawdza się na mały i średni dystans. - Karabin maszynowy - wszechstronny, czterolufowy, mogący strzelać kilkoma typami amunicji (zwykłą, energetyczną, zapalającą, przebijającą i zatrutą) w zależności od umieszczonego rdzenia i pocisków, o pojemności magazynka prawie dwustu pocisków. Wyposażony w bagnet skonstruowany z czystego electrivis, które świetnie nadaje się do przecinania różnych przedmiotów, natomiast średnio spisuje przy blokowaniu ciosów, dlatego wmontowano na dole specjalną płytę, zdolną do zatrzymywania ciosów. Bagnet może być jak w każdej innej broni wymontowany i używany jako nóż. Żołnierze bardzo cenią sobie tą broń, chociażby za jej skuteczność na polu bitwy. Jak w większości innych broni, tak i tutaj wojownik ma dodatkowo możliwość doładowania pocisków energią psychiczną. - Voltownica - potężna dwulufowa strzelba, strzalająca metalowymi kulami, naładowanymi elektrycznie.Posiada wbudowany akomulator ręczny, dzięki czemu żołnierze nie muszą martwić się o baterie, chociaż i tak większość z nich łąduje do przy pomocy siły woli. Broń sprawdza się w walce na krótki i średni dystans. Istnieją dwa typy tej broni. Voltownica ręczna, używana przez oddziały militis i exactoris. Drugim typem jest voltownica ciężka, używana przez oddziały equites, która świetnie sprawdza się w unieruchamianiu a nawet niszczeniu słabo opancerzonych pojazdów. - Miotacz ognia - również występujący w dwóch wersjach, lekkiej, dla odziałów militis i ciężkiej dla odziałów equites. Wersja ciężka jest też często montowana na pojazdach. Strumień ognia wydobywający się z lufy idealnie sprawdza się przy robieniu grilla z zastępów mutantów, tudzież innych równie inteligentnych form życia. - Działo laserowe\świetlne - będące wyłącznie na wyposażeniu służb equites, działa te mogą być wzorowane na technologii eldarów i strzelają wówczas dezintegrującymi świetlnymi lancami, które przebijają pancerz wrogiego pojazdu, lub laserowymi o bardzo podobnym działaniu. Ich siłą jest dostatecznie duża by przebić pancerz czołgu leman russ. Zwykle używana jest właśnie amunicja laserowa, z powodu sporych kosztów produkcji ogniw strzelających lancami. Chociaż ma potężną siłę ognia, działo to jest rzadko używane, ze względu na małą ilość zastosowań i niską szybkostrzelność. - Ciężki karabin maszynowy - będący również wyłącznie na wyposażeniu sił equites, karabin ten idealnie sprawdza się w odpieraniu szturmów nieprzyjaciela, gdyż jest w stanie wyrządzać szkody na dużą odległość. Podobnie jak miotacz ognia, tak i ta broń świetnie sprawdza się podczas walki w wąskich tunelach, gdyż ściana kul, jest w stanie zatrzymać każdą piechotę, a zmodyfikowana amunicja, pozwala przebijać nawet pancerze Astartes. Może być montowany na pojazdach. - Wyrzutnia rakiet - będąca na wyposażeniu equites wyrzutnia rakiet potrafi siać prawdziwe zniszczenie na polu bitwy. Eldarskie ładunki burzące świetnie sprawdzają się w walce z pojazdami i budynkami a pociski fosforowe i odłamkowe niszczą wrogą piechotę. Z każdym strzałem niesie się smróg spalonego mięsa lub krzyki rannych ofiar. - Zasobnik rakietowy - jest to wręcz broń uniwersalna, którą można zamontować na praktycznie każdym rodzaju pojazdów. Może strzelać zarówno salwą po cztery pociski jak i pojedyńczymi wybranymi przez operatora. Ponieważ w każdej komorze może się znajdować inny rodzaj pocisku, a strzelec może oddawać zarówno pełne salwy jak i strzelać pojedyńczymi wybranymi przez siebie pociskami, zasobnik stał się jedną z najlepszych broni Aerisjan. - Działo Vulkan - podobnie jak w przypadku wersji Imperialnych, działa typu Vulkan są przeznaczone do walki z ciężko opancerzonymi jednostkami. Tak naprawde Vulkan Aerisjan ma niewiele wspólnego z orginalnym działem a swoją nazwę zawdzięcza potężnej sile ognia jaką dysponuje. Jest ono w stanie przebić się nawet przez pancerze czołgów superciężkich. Niestety jak każde działo tego typu, cechuje się niską szybkostrzelnością i ryzykiem przegrzania, które może doprowadzić do eksplozji. Mimo to potężna siła ognia i spory zasięg rekompensują inne trudności. Rodzaje amunicji Jedną z fundamentalnych zdolności Aerisjan pozwalającą im przetrwać najazdy innych ras na ich światy, jest zdolność do przystosowywania się do zaistniałych warunków. Jednym ze sposobów przystosowania się, poza szerokim wachlarzem uzbrojenia, bardzo szeroka gamma typów amunicji do tych broni. Istnieje wiele typów pocisków przystosowanych do określonych broni i mających określone funkcje. Wiele z nich powstało w odpowiedzi na ataki innych ras, które wymuszały potrzebę przystosowania się do nowego zagrożenia. - zwykła - proste lite pociski, bez żadnych specjalnych właściwości, ma je właściwie każda broń korzystająca z litej amunicji - rdzeniowa - to na tym typie amunicji młody vigilius uczy się jak za pomocą swojej siły woli wpływać na właściwości pocisku, ładując go energią psychiczną. Oczywiście uczy się on wpływać także na zwykłą amnicje ale w początkowych etapach szkolenia wydaje się to być znacznie trudniejsze Amunicja rdzeniowa jest łatwiejsza do "kształtowania" natomiast słabsza pod względem wytrzymałości, dlatego rzadko używa się jej na polu walki. - cicha - pociski te mają specjalną "żelową" łuskę. Substancja w znacznym stopniu wygłusza dźwięk uderzenia, jednocześnie nie obniżając siły pocisku. Niestety korzystanie z niej ma wadę. Spalająca się osłonka, pali się bardzo jasnym światłem, przez co może zwracać uwagę. - zatruta - "Kiedy oddajesz jeden strzał, lepiej żebyś nie musiał oddawać drugiego." Amunicja ma dość skomplikowaną jak na pociski budowę. Głowica pocisku składa się z trzech warstw, z których każda kolejna jest słabsza od poprzedniej, natomiast w środku pocisk wypełniony jest neurotoksyną, której nawet mała dawka jest w stanie zabić wielkiego orka. - przebijająca - tak naprawdę nie jest to jeden ale dwa pociski. Po jakimś czasie od "opuszczenia" broni, pocisk rozpada się na dwie części. Pierwsza z nich, będąca małym ładunkiem wybuchowym ma za zadanie osłabić pancerz wroga. Druga część pocisku dolatuje najczęściej albo do dziury w pancerzu albo do poważnie uszkodzonej płyty. Tak czy inaczej drugi ładunek sam w sobie też jest bombą tyle że z opóźnionym zapłonem, gdyż wybucha dopiero po przebiciu panerza albo skóry. Istnieje też specjalny typ naboi przebijających przeznaczonych tylko dla snajperów, który przy odpowiednim trafieniu jest w stanie zerwać gąsienice czołgów. - wybuchowa - w pocisku zamknięty jest ładunek wybuchowy, który eksploduje przy trafieniu czyniąc zwykle poważne szkody trafionemu. - elektryczna - ten rodzaj amunicji wykorzystuje się głównie w voltownicach i karabinach maszynowych, wyposażonych w specjalne magazynki. Ten rodzaj amunicji jest dość ciekawy pod względem "zachowania się" w czasie lotu. Podczas gdy w magazynku pociski te są zimne jak lód, po otrzymaniu łądunku elektrycznego niemal natychmiast rozgrzewają się do wyskoich temperatur, często rozgrzewając się do czerwoności w czasie lotu, jednocześnie zachowując zarówno część ładunku elektrostatycznego jak i całą swoją wytrzymałość. - zapalająca - ten typ amunicji to prawdziwe arcydzieło rzemieślników. W szeregach militis korzystających z karabinów maszynowych i jednostek equites korzystających z ich wersji ciężkich, pociski te są używane chyba nawet częściej od amunicji standardowej. Pocisk ten podobnie jak amunicja przebijająca jest podzielony na dwie części. Pierwsza to "zwykła" "kula" która po trafieniu w cel zaczyna natychmiast się rozgrzewać. Ofiara która dostanie takim pociskiem musi męczyć się nie tylko z potwornym bólem z rany ale i z kawałkiem rozgrzanego do czerwoności metalu, który parzy narządy wewnętrzne. Z kolei z druga część pocisku, który rozpada się po trafieniu tkwi w ranie, lub jest ona bardzo płytko pod skórą. W środku pocisku znajduje się coś na kształt małego zbiornika z paliwem, który powoli zaczyna się palić, podpalając ofiarę. Ponieważ typ zapalający, wybuchowy, przebijający i elektryczny są w znacznym stopniu wypełnione electrivis, który w pociskach zapalających pełni fukcję palącego się paliwa a w przebijających i wybuchowych, groźnego ładunku, mogą być one doładowane energią psioniczną w celu zwiększenia efektywności. Tryb zatruty wykorzystuje jeden z jadów Nurgla, czyli zabójczą spóściznę po mrocznych dziejach planety. Co ciekawe sami Aerisjanie są na nią całkowicie odporni. Rakiety, miny i ładunki taktyczne Stanowią dodatkowe wyposażenie wojsk Aerisjańskich. Część z nich ma ściśle określoną funkcję i używa się ich do walki tylko z określoną rasą. Praktycznie każda rakieta Aerisjan jest samonaprowadzająca, a steruje nią niewielki electrivisowy rdzeń, który namierza cel dzięki myśli operującego bronią. Typy rakiet: - standardowe - są to zwyczajne rakiety wyposażone w ładunek wybuchowy. Znajdują zastosowanie w niszczeniu lekkich pojazdów typu chimera. - odłamkowe - zwykłe rakiety, które wypełnione są licznymi stalowymi kulami lub ostrymi szarpnelami, w zależności od opancerzenia sił wroga. Używane podczas walk z lekko i średnio opancerzoną piechotą. - ładunki gazowe - ten typ znajduje zastosowanie na wielu polach bitwy. Używa się go nie tylko do niszczenia gęstych skupisk piechoty, ale także do niszczenia załogi pojazdów wroga. Podczas wybuchu, który jest zdolny do przebicia lekkiego pancerza pojazdu, uwalnia się chmura gazu. Na otwartej przestrzeni gaz ten jest niebezpieczny dla osób nie wyposażonych w maski gazowe i będących przy samym wybuchu, gdyż w dużym stężeniu gaz ten jest w stanie stopić maski gazowe i mudury, zabijając ofiary będące w pobliżu. Pociski te zebrały spore żniwo podczas walk z Imperium. Gdy gaz dostawał się do chimery lub innego lekkiego pojazdu załoga zwykle ginęła w strasznych męczarniach. Gęsty gaz obniża widoczność niemal do zera, więc niewielu uchodzi z życiem Podobnie sytuacja wygląda gdy pocisk wpadnie do bunkra. - rakiety zapalające - są właściwie tym samym co rakiety gazowe, z tym że zamiast trującego gazu, rakieta uwalnia kulę ognia. Nadaje się zarówno do niszczenia odziałów piechoty i niektórych pojazdów. - pociski przebijające - podobnie jak ich mniejsze odpowiedniki służa do przebijania pancerzy. W tym wypadku jednak ich zadaniem nie jest przebijanie pancerzy piechoty ale pojazdów. Pociski są w stanie uszkodzić konstrukcję Imperialnych czołgów super-ciężkich takich jak baneblade. Zwykle za pomocą tych rakiet unieruchamia się taki czołg by potem zniszczyć go przy użyciu skoncentrowanego ostrzału. Używany także do burzenia umocnień nieprzyjaciela Podobnie jak w przypadku zwykłej amunicji, tak i tutaj ładunki zawierają domieszkę electrivis, dzięki czemu siła ładunków przebijających i standardowych może zostać zwiększona. Rodzaje min: - przeciwpiechotna - typowa mina z ładunkiem wybuchowym, który świetnie sprawdza się przy zabijaniu i ranieniu piechoty. - przeciwpnacerna - ładunek wybchowy, który jest zdolny do poważnego uszkodzenia i niszczenia większości jednostek pancernych. - zapalająca - wypełniona substancją łatwopalną, dobrze sprawdza się podczas walk miejskich, gdyż kula ognia w wąskich uliczkach, potrafi objąć znacznie większy obszar. - gazowa - podbnie do swego ogniowego "przyjaciela" tak i tutaj miny te najlepiej sprawdzają się w wąskich gardłach i łatwo eliminują piechotę. - grawitacyjna - jest to jeden z nowszych wynalazków powstały w odpowiedzi na atak Dominium T'au. Ponieważ właściwie wszystkie czołgi T'au wykorzysują technologię antygrawitacyjną, standardowe ładunki nie czynią im praktycznie żadnych szkód. Z tego powodu opracowano dwufazowe miny grawitacyjne. W pierwszej fazie maszyna zostaje zatrzymana a jej pole antygrawitacyjne dezaktywowane. W rezultacie maszyna spada na ziemie. Wtedy dochodzi do stanowiącego drugą fazę wybuchu który zwykle niszczy pojazd. Obecnie rzemieślnicy starają się stworzyć rakiety o podobnym działaniu. - implozyjna - Używana głównie w walce z pancerzami bitewnymi (chociaż sprawdza się też na większe odmiany krootów) mina dwufazowa. Naładowany energią psioniczną wykonany z pomocą electrivis ładunek wybuchowy tworzy dziure stopie pancerza. Ładunek który jest wprowadzany do konstrukcji mechanicznego kolosa tworzy pole które "zasysa" całą materie w pobliżu, by potem wyrzucić ją z ogromną siłą. W rezultacie tego działania noga mszyny zostaje rozerwana a każdy stojący obok niej, zostaje w najlepszym razie ciężko ranny jeżeli nie ma porządnej osłony. Ładunki taktyczne: - ładunki burzące - miotane lub montowane ładunki służące do niszczenia budynków. - granaty odłamkowe - typowy granat raniący wrogów odłamkami. - granaty zapalające - wypełniony łatwopalną substancją, używany do walki z piechotą. - granaty gazowe - wypełniony trującym żrącym gazem, używany w walce z piechotą. Pojazdy Nie jest żadnym odkryciem, że wszystkie planety systemu Aeris to trudny teren. Aeris Prime obecnie stanowi napromieniowane, pokryte ruinami pustkowie, w którym na nawet niewielkich górach, w których kryją się tętniące życiem metropolie, zalega śnieg. Doliny natomiast stanowią naturalne mokradłą i bagna, których powierchnia przez większość cyklu także pozostaje skuta lodem. Do poruszania się po takim terenie potrzebne są lekkie i przystosowane do takiego terenu pojazdy. Dlatego chociaż pod względem opancerzenia czy liczebności pojazdy Aerisjan pozostawiają wiele do życzenia nie można im odmówić mobilności i dość dużej jak na takie wehikuły, siły ognia. Bardzo dobrze sprawdzają się one też na terenach leśnych Aeris Secundus, chociaż tracą na ogromnych połaciach terenu Aeris Thirtus. - Pancerz - (to nie pojazd ale nie mam gdzie tego dać) pancerze tworzone przez Aerisjan przypominają centuriony Astartes. Są po prostu pancerzem zakładanym na pancerz i mają za zadania wspomóc ochronę użytkownika. Najczęściej używane przez Equites, ciężkie pancerze pozwalają wystawiać się na większe obrażenia. Sam pancerz nie wspomaga jednak w żadnym stopniu siły użytkownika. Dodatkowo odsłania on głowe co przyciąga uwagę snajperów, tak naprawde jest ona chroniona prostym polem siłowym montowanym w pancerzu. - Pojazdy terenowe - pojazdy te początkowo produkowane były z elementów jakie dało się znaleźć w ruinach dawnych miast i były pierwszymi stworzonymi pojazdami. Używano ich jeszcze w czasach trwania w osnowie. Pomimo swojego wieku, słabego opancerzenia są one do dzisiaj z powodzeniem używane podczas krótkich zwiadów i niekórych akcji zaczepnych. Oczywiście jakość ich wykonania jest teraz znacznie lepsza niż w początkach istnienia młodej rasy. Umieszczone z tyłu pojazdu, osadzone na podwyższeniu stanowisko strzelnicze może być wyposażone w karabin maszynowy, lance świetlną lub miotacz ognia. Stanowisko kierowcy, poza wzmocnioną "szybą", zdolną wytrzymać strzały z karabinów laserowych, chroni jeszcze siatka ze stali. - Pojazdy opancerzone - powstały krótko po swoich wymienionych wyżej "lekkich" wersjach, jeszcze przed wyjściem z osnowy. Są znacznie lepiej opancerzone, a wieżyczka umieszczona na dachu pojazdu osłania całego strzelca. Podobnie jak "terenówka" tak i ten pojazd może być wyposażony w ciężki karabin maszynowy, miotacz ognia lub lance świetlną. Większy tył pojazdu pozwala także transportować odziały piechoty lub zaopatrzenie. Tym razem stanowisko kierowcy osłania nie tylko "szyba" i stalowa siatka ale także kilka stalowych płyt, umieszczonych pod lekkim kątem jedna nad drugą. - Czołg szynowo-gąsienicowy "buldożer" - jest to właściwie Aerisjański odpowiednik Imperialnego leman russa. Istniały one już pod koniec pobytu planety w osnowie, jednak było ich bardzo niewiele. Dopiero potem, kiedy planetę przestały przemierzać demony i można było spokojnie dokonać eksploracji w poszukiwaniu niezbędnych materiałów. Początkowo też czołgi te były używane jedynie pod ziemią, dopiero przybycie Imperium wymusiło na rzemieślnikach stworzenie wersji do walki naziemnej. Każdy z obecnie produkowanych pojazdów może poruszać się zarówno po torach kolejowych jak i po zwykłym podłożu dzięki specjalnie dostosowanym do jego kół gąsienicom. Nazwa buldożer swój początek wzięła jeszcze w czasach życia w immaterium. Ponieważ były one używane nie tylko do walki ale przede wszystkim do usuwania przeszkód z torów. Istnieje wiele wariantów uzbrojenia tego pojazdu. Mogą to być dwa sprzężone ze sobą ciężkie karabiny maszynowe, większa wersja lancy świetlnej lub działa laserowego, zwykłe działo artyleryjskie. Ostatnim i największym wynalazkiem rzemieślników było wymyślenie działa energetycznego do tego czołgu. Chociaż maszyna ta świetnie sprawdza się w walce z orkami i Imperium, nie jest zbyt skuteczny w walce z T'au. - Torowo-gąsienicowy transporter pancerny "taran" - chociaż nazywa się go transporterem może być wykorzystywany na kilka innych sposobów. Powstał po wyjściu z osnowy. Początkowo miał dwie funkcje, usuwać przeszkody z torów, podobnie jak buldożer i przewozić mieszkańców oraz zapasy między stacjami. Dzięki otworom wewnątrz pojazdu załoga może się bronić ostrzeliwywując wroga ze środka. Przydomek "taran" został mu nadany podczas wojny z Imperium. Wtedy używano ich do taranowania pojazdów imperialnych, gdyż mogły one rozpędzać się do dużych jak pojazdy opancerzone prędkości, zwłaszcza gdy walczono pod ziemią. Wtedy potężny taran był w stanie zniszczyć nawet leman russa, gdyż jego pociski rozbijały się na naładowanym psychicznie przodzie, a gdy taki wbijał się w czołg, działał jak taran neutronowy podczas walki kosmicznej. Obecnie taran bywa zastępowany działem artyleryjskim a sam pojazd robi za dobrze opancerzoną baterie dalekiego zasięgu. Wszystkie dotychczas wymienione konstrukcje są dość stare, lecz dzięki stałym modernizacjom ulepszeniom a także dzięki rosnącym zdolnością rzemieślników wciąż dobrze służa armii Aerisjańskiej, a także jej obywatelom. Jak na ironie, każda kolejna inwazja w znacznym stopniu przyczyniła się do rozwoju tej rasy. Projekty skafandrów tworzonych na podobieństwo imperialnych sentinelów były realizowane już w czasie walk z imperium, jednak to pojawienie się T'au w układzie wywołało największy skok naprzód w ich tworzeniu. - Vagant Mk I - był pierwszym modelem skafandra bojowego, jaki znalazł się na wyposażeniu tej rasy. Budowano go w oparciu o sentinele, toteż można dostrzec wiele podobieństw. Pilot znajduje się w pozycji siedzącej i obserwuje teren za pomocą specjalnych okularów. Łączy się on psychicznie z pancerzem w podobny sposób co kapitanowie statków kosmicznych, i podobnie jak oni może opuszczać on swój pojazd. Pojazdy te do zachowywania lepszej równowagi mają wbudowany specjalne urządzenie do konroli pola grawitacyjnego, dzięki temu mogą oni przemieszczać się nawet po trudnych terenach. Nie jest tajemnicą, że pojazdy te stworzno do eliminacji jednostek pancernych, jednak wyposażono je też w możliwość noszenia karabinów maszynowych. Są większe od swoich prekursorów i posiadają nie jedno ale dwa zasobniki na broń. Mogą to być lance świetlne lub laserowe, wyrzutnie rakiet lub wspomniane wcześniej ciężkie karabiny maszynowe. Dla zwiększenia skuteczności piloci mogą się wyposażyć się w dwie różne bronie. Ponieważ maszyny te są dosyć ciche często służą za wsparcie dla jednostek elite. - Vagant Mk II - cóż można o nim powiedzieć, szybszy, mniejszy, również lekko opancerzony, z możliwością wyposażenia w dwie bronie, które mogą się od siebie różnić. Lecz to co uczyniło go lepszym od swojego poprzednika to znacznie bardziej rozbudowany system antygrawitacyjny. Podczas gdy model Mk I wykorzystuje go tylko do zachowywania równowagi, model Mk II pozwala na wykonywanie dosyć dalekich skoków po polu bitwy. - Paladyn - to bez wątpienia najgroźniejsza maszyna będąca na wyposażeniu armii Aerisjańskiej (nie licząc Arafy). Normalnie porusza się wolniej od swoich mniejszych odpowiedników, nadrabia to jednak swoją wytrzymałością i siłą ognia. Skafander znacznie lepiej łączy się ze zmysłami swojego właściciela a każdy z jego systemów może być doładowany psionicznie. Wymaga to jednak sporych nakładów mocy, zbyt dużych dla przeciętnego Aerisjanina więc za sterami paladynów zwykle zasiadają psionicy bojowi. Doładowany, pancerz jest w stanie wytrzymać trafienie z działa czołgu hammerhead i odpowiedzieć ogniem. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem pancerz normalnie porusza się wolniej. Dwie umieszczone na jego plecach płyty antgrawitacyjne mogą służyć za napęd dodatkowy, dzięki któremu pancerz może unieść się na małą wyskość i sunąć do przodu z ogromną prędkością. Oprócz dwóch umieszczonych na plecach wymiennych broni, pancerz ma dwie ręce, mogą one pozostać wolne lub trzymać broń. Jedną z nich boltowy karabin maszynowy, z amunicją zwykłą, zapalającą i wybuchową. Broń ta może być wymieniona na miotacz ognia. Drugą bronią jest przymocowany jest łańcuchowy miecz z ostrzem wykonanym z electrivisowej stali. Zamiast ostrza pancerz może posiadać pancerną pięść, lub ostrze z czystego electrivis. - Stilio Mk I - jednostka bojowa Aerisjan przystosowana do walki na trudnym terenie. Ich zadaniem jest walczyć tam gdzie vaganty nie są w stanie sobie poradzić. Nieco większe i silniejsze ale także szybsze i bardziej stabilne (potrafią chodzić po niemal pionowych ścianach) stilio stały się prawdziwą zmorą wojsk które walczyły przeciwko nim. Zwłaszcza kiedy nagle otwierały ogień z noszonych zasobników rakietowych zalewając przeciwnika ogniem z pozycji niedostępnych dla jednostek gwardii czy orków. Każdy z nich może nosić do trzech broni ciężkich i jedną standardową, którą zwykle jest karabin maszynowy montowany na kokpicie, co pozwala pilotowi w razie potrzeby bronić się przed piechotą, które podejdzie zbyt blisko. Stilio są bardzo szybkie i zwrotne przez co trafienie ich stanowi problem dla większości przeciwników. - Stilio Mk II - powstały w fazie wojny z dominium Tau Mk II jest jednym z najlepszych pojazdów bojowych Aerisjan. Ten model ma znacznie większą siłę ognia zachowując przy tym swoją starą mobilność. Mogący nosić nawet dwa razy więcej zbrojenia stilio sprawdza się świetnie zarówno jako jednostka artyleryjska jak i przeciwlotnicza. Do tego posiada on wbudowany reaktor tarczy, która jest w stanie ochronić go przed każdym podstawowym ostrzałem wrogiej armii. W pełni naładowana tarcza może wytrzymać nawet kilka trafień rakiet samonaprowadzających zanim się przeciąży. Dodatkowo reaktor może być wzmocniony przez psionika, co czyni go jeszcze wytrzymalszym. - Arafa - jedna z największych jednostek bojowych Aerisjan, cechuje się olbrzymią wytrzymałością i potężną siłą ognia. Jest to właściwie forma Aerisjańskiego tytana (chociaż rozmiarami dorównuje imperialnemu rycerzowi). Może być wyposażony w kilka typów broń pozwalającej mu walczyć zarówno na dystans jak i wręcz. Do dwóch potężnych mechanicznych ramion mogą być przyczepione zamienne bronie masowej destrukcji. Od zwykłych potężnych karabinów, przez ogromne działa energetyczne, wyrzutnie rakiet czy miotacze infernus a na działach Vulkan kończąc. Jak już wspomniałem ten ogromny pojazd może też walczyć wręcz dzięki doczepianym do ręki wiertłom które są zdolne przewiercić się nawet przez najgrupszy pancerz, co udowodnili walcząc z tyranidzkimi xenoformami. Czasami wiertła są zamieniane na potężną łape, mogącą zgnieść nawet czołg pokroju leman russa (pomijając już fakt że może on ten czołg po prostu zdeptać). Zwykle pilotuje go dwóch pilotów, jeden odpowiedzialny za ruch i drugi za broń. Pancerz został zaprojektowany z myślą o ścieżce wojowników i zwykle to oni zasiadają za jego sterami. Rzadko zdarza się by byli to psionicy. Jak każda maszyna nadająca się na na tytana, Arafa dysponuje potężnymi tarczami próżniowymi mogącymi znieść potężny ostrzał wroga. Pojazdy latające Aerisjanie nie mogli też pozostać obojętni na zagrożenie jakie niesie ze sobą atak z powietrza. Chociaż ich domy są zbudowane głęboko pod ziemią gdzie nawet bombardowanie orbitalne ich nie dosięgnie, nie mogą oni tak po prostu siedzieć i czekać aż zagrożenie minie. Efektem jest powstanie kilku modeli maszyn latających przystosowanych do różnych warunków pola bitwy. - Justo - model śmigłowców bojowych przystosowanych głównie do transportowania jednostek bojowych. Każdy z nich ma wbudowane zaczepy, które pozwalają mu przenosić lekkie pojazdy takie jak vaganty, lub po prostu "kapsuły" desantowe dla żołnierzy. Słowo kapsuła jest tuaj w cudzysłowie, gdyż konstrukcją przypominają one bardziej pudła niż kapsuły. Justo zwykle starają się ograniczyć wage własną do minimum więc nie mają żadnego uzbrojenia. Tylko nieistniejące już formacje bombowców nosiły dwa karabiny wmontowane na kokpicie. Chociaż są to pojazdy śmigłowe nie można powiedzieć by były to maszyny powolne i nawet z ładunkiem poruszają się dość szybko, chociaż przy innych maszynach Aerisjan wypadają dość słabo. - Pistris - to najszybsza powietrzna jednostka bojowa Aerisjan, zdolna do walki zarówno z celami naziemnymi jak i powietrznymi. Wyposażony w dwie lance świetlne pistris jest w stanie zniszczyć większość jednostek bojowych wroga uwzględniając zarówno wrogie samoloty jak i pojazdy naziemne takie jak czołgi. Eskadry tych samolotów są szczególnie uciążliwe dla jednostek desantowych, gdyż bezpieczne zwykle jednostki naziemne w pojazdach takich jak np: chimera są nagle bezlitośnie niszczone przez działa laserowe. W czasie lotu ich silniki wydają specyficzny przerażający dźwięk, który znacznie obniża morale wroga. Dodatkowo dysponuje systemem maskowania, których chroni go przed wykryciem za pomocą radarów. Ten sam patent sprawia, że jest on praktycznie niemożliwy do namierzenia dla pocisków samonaprowadzających. - Pirania - lekki pojazd, który dobrze sprawdza się w roli zwiadowczej jak i podczas eliminowania wrogich samolotów. Wbudowane wyrzutnie rakiet samonaprowadzających świetnie sprawdzają się przy walce ze sporymi pojazdami takimi jak valkyrie czy bombowce maruder. Są bardzo szybkie i zwrotne, co w połączeniu z naprawde małym rozmiarem daje im sporą przewagę na polu bitwy. Niestety nie ma nic za darmo. Każdy z tych pojazdów, chociaż potrafi siać zniszczenie wśród wojsk wroga, posiada niewielką ilość amunicji a wystrzeliwywane przez niego pociski średnio sprawdzają się w walce z pojazdami naziemnymi. - Chelub '''- ciężka jednostka bojowa przystosowana do walki głównie z przeciwnikami naziemnymi. Chlub to nic innego jak ciężki Aerisjański bombowiec. Wyposażony w systemy maskowania pistrisa, chelub jest jedną z wolniejszych maszyn Aerisjan. Jednakże jego siła ognia całkowicie rekompensuje mu niewielką szybkość. Uzbrojony w dwa niewielkie działka przeciwlotnicze, bombowiec może się bronić samodzielnie przed mniejszymi napastnikami, natomiast potężna ładownia bombowa pozwala mu z nieludzką dokładnością zrzucać na wroga śmiercionośny wybuchowy grad. Jak każda jednostka Aerisjan posiada wiele rodzajów bomb, które różnią się zastosowaniem. Podobnie jak psitris posiada system maskowania, dodatkowo wzmocniony o zdolność niewidzialności. Powstało również wiele wariantów tej maszyny które wykorzystują duża pojemność ładowni do przenoszenia odziałów czy pojedyńczych pojazdów. W odróżnienu od justo, może on dźwignąć nawet stilio Mk I. '''Jednostki stacjonarne Aerisjanie nie dysponują zbyt wieloma jednostkami przenaczonymi do typowej defensywy naziemnej, gdyż jest im ona po prostu zbędna. Całe bazy i kompleksy zbrojeniowe znajdują się pod ziemią ukryte przed wzrokiem wroga, a zwykłe małe działka automatyczne i posterunki w zupełności wystarczają by zatrzymać wroga w labiryncie jaki tworzą uliczki miast. - Mosquito - lekka wieżyczka obronna montowana głównie na na sufitach, lub w ścianach budynków. Wyposażona w szybkostrzelny karabinek laserowy, dysponujący niewielkim zasięgiem ale sporą siłą ognia mosquito ma głównie za zadanie przygwoździć i zatrzymać podstawowe jednostki wrogiej armii jakimi są np: gwardziści imperialni. Karabiny laserowe stosuje się głównie ze względu na słabość żyjących w odziemiach arachnidów na światło. Karabinów tych chociaż wydają się być bardziej ekonomiczne nie stosuje się w normalnym uzbrojeniu, ponieważ większość istoto żyjących na powierzchni, jest po prostu odporna na broń której głównym atutem jest temperatura. - Apium - montowany na czterach nogach karabin masdzynowy, wykorzystujący litą amunicje wszystkich typów. Często ustawiany za inną osłoną, gdyż nie posiada własnego generatora tarczy. Do rozpoznawania wrogów wykorzystuje electrivis. Obecnie Aerisjanie starają się przerobić go na drona, który samodzielnie patrolowałby miasta i mógłby brać udział w regularnych bitwach. Obecnie chociaż skuteczny jest on niechętnie wykorzystywany przez wojowników, głównie z uwagi na fakt, że jest to ciężka maszyna a armia Aeris bazuje na mobilności. Przydaje się za to bardzo w walkcach w tunelach i w obronach posterunków naziemnych. - Skorpion - najcięższa i najlepiej opancerzona jednostka obronna Aerisjan i obecnie jedyna jednostka stacjonarna pilotowana przez żywą osobę. Ze względu na swoją dużą siłę ognia skorpion jest częściej wykorzystywany na powierchni jako wsparcie przeciwlotnicze lub jednostka artyleryjska niż w tunelach, gdzie może robić jedynie za dodatkową foryfikacje posterunku. Oprócz dwóch miejsc na dowolną broń ciężką Aerisjan, skorpiony mają wbudowane stanowisko broni lekkiej, która może z łatwością posłużyć do obrony przed zmasowanym atakiem piechoty na bliską odległość. Słaby generator tarczy sprawia że żołnierze przebywający w pobliżu niego mogą się czuć bezpieczni przed ostrzałem z podstawowych broni takich jak zwykłe karabiny pulsowe. Psionicy Zwani także Wysłannikami Jaźni, jest to jedyna ścieżka do której przynależność jest warunkowana urodzeniem. Psionicy już od urodzenia zabierani są do specjalnych szkół gdzie uczą się panować nad swoimi mocami, pod pilnym okiem uczonych i innych psioników. Ich siła pozwala na opanowanie mocy praktycznie każdej ścieżki, stanowi to zresztą część ich treningu. W odróżnieniu od praktyk Imperialnych, psionik Aerisjański nie musi się obawiać śmierci ze strony pobratymców jeśli radzi sobie gorzej od innych. Magowie podobnie jak wojownicy posiadają pionowe źrenice, ich tenczówki są jednak białe już po urodzeniu i praktycznie zawsze lekko się świecą. Psionicy są także nieco wyźsi od zwykłych Aerisjan. Jest ich niewielu w społeczeństwie, pełnią jednak wiele ważnych funkcji. Chociaż potrafią to wszyscy psionicy, to zwykle Strażnicy Umarłych zadają pytania Wielkiej Jaźni by ta podpowiedziała im co czynić w trudnych czasach. Wśród psioników istnieje podział na jedynie pięć stopni: Uczeń Jest to najniższy poziom. Uczeń poznaje naturę Jaźni i poznaje zasady jakimi żądzi się magia. Adept ''' Uczeń który poznał już podstawy, w tym zdolności większości ścieżek i uczy się podstaw walki. '''Psionik Jest już w stanie kontrolować swoje moce i używać ich zarówno w miastach jak i na froncie. Tutaj też psionik dostaje wybór, czy chce zostać strażnikiem umarłych czy dażyć do tytułu mistrza. Mistrz Ci psionicy potrafią wyleczyć niemal każdą ranę, zbudować dom od zera w kilka godzin, licząc wykopanie miejsca pod ten dom. Na polu walki lepiej ich nie spotkać, sieją prawdziwe spustoszenie i są w stanie doprowadzić całe drużyny wrogów do szaleństwa zsyłając na ich umysły straszliwe wizje. Arcymistrz To najpotężniejszy psionik jaki istnieje wśród Aerisjan (nie licząc awatara), przewodzi radzie mistrzów i jest opiekunem ścieżki psionika. Odpowiednik rexa w wojsku. Wsparcie dla innych ścieżek Wysłannicy są potęnymi psionikami, nic więc dziwnego że ich moc jest używana do wspierania przedstawicieli innych ścieżek. Rzemieślnikom pomagają podczas tworzenia konstrukcji pozwalających na wykorzystanie magii w walce, mowa tu głównie o pancerzach bojowych, gdyż są one bardzo skomplikowane. Budowniczowie mogą liczyć na ich wsparcie przy kopaniu tunelów, gdyż psionik jest w stanie zwiększyć intensywność fal, dzięki czemu procesy kopalne postępują znacznie szybciej. Aura regeneracji tworzona przez czarodziejów jest znacznie silniejsza od tej tworzonej przez medyków, dzięki czemu rany goją się znacznie szybciej. Opiekunowie są w stanie lepiej zrozumieć problemy roślin i zwierząt a w rezultacie lepiej się nimi zająć. Uczeni to chyba najbardziej wszechstronna ścieżka, w ich kompetencji jest wiele rzeczy, od wspomagania badań naukowych, przez spisywanie historii i edukację przyszłych pokoleń a na sądownictwie kończąc. Właśnie w tym ostatnim swoje zastosowanie znaleźli psionicy. Wcześniej to uczeni sprawowali władzę nad sądami, jednak z czasem przestępcy nauczyli się bronić przed czytaniem w myślach, dlatego teraz to strażnicy zajmują się przesłuchaniami i wydawaniem wyroków, gdyż przed ich zmysłami nie uchroni się żaden oskarżony, no chyba że inny psionik. Wsparcie armii Liczba funkcji jakie pełni psionik na polu walki jest zbyt duża by przypisać go do zwykłego wsparcia dla ścieżek. Pierwszym zastosowaniem psionika na polu walki jest zwyczajne używanie jego potencjału destrukcyjnego do niszczenia wrogów. Łańcuchy piorunów, kule ognia, wyrywanie zwałów ziemi i zakopywanie wrogów żywcem to tylko kilka z nich. Ciekawym sposobem na pozbycie się pojazdów wroga jest zatrzymanie pocisku w lufie i wywołanie jego eksplozji. Jeszcze inni wolą najprościej w świecie podnieść czołg i "przestawić" go do góry gąsienicami, lub cisnąć nim w innych przeciwników. Jednak ta ostatnia metoda, zwłaszcza "rzuty" często nie przynosi pożądanego skutku, za to bardzo obniża morale. Drugim zadaniem typowym dla psionika, jest sterowanie skafandrem Paladyn. Te potężne maszyny wyposażone w systemy wzmacniania zdolności psionika sieje znisczenie na polu bitwy. Drużyna doświadczonych pilotów jest w stanie unicestwić całą dywizję pancerną. Ostrza czy rękawice bojowe niszczą praktycznie każdego przeciwnika na bliski dystans a potężne opancerzenie chroni pilotów przed większością zagrożeń. Trzecim i jednym z najważniejszych zadań psionika jest doradzanie generałom armii. Starają się oni przewidywać ruchy przeciwnika a także to jakie siły zatakują dany obszar. Taka "wróżbiarska" technika pozwoliła przewidzieć już setki ataków wroga i uniknąć śmierci tysięcy dobrych Aerisjan. Psionicy, na spółkę z uczonymi, pełnią funkcję wojskowych śledczych i przesłuchujących. Badacze Ta grupa jest dość nieliczna, i ściśle powiązana z kastą uczonych a także kastą z którą związaną są badania. Starają się oni tworzyć nowe rodzaje broni i amunicji aby zwiększyć skuteczność obrony. Oczywiście nie zajmują się tylko uzbrojeniem ale także sposobami na szybsze przemieszczanie się, czy chociażby ułatwianie pracy zwykłym obywatelom. Strażnicy umarłych Strażnicy umarłych stanowią odzialną część ścieżki psioników niezależną od swych braci. Wstąpić na nią może każdy kto osiągnął stopień psionika. Ścieżka ta jest jednak trudna do opanowania a ci którym nie uda się opanować jej na czas mogą oszaleć lub nawet zginąć. Skutecznie zniechęca to wielu kandydatów. To oni najczęściej zostają jasnowidzami, dzięki mocom przodków, które mogą uchylić im rąbka tajemnicy i pokazać przyszłość. Mistrzowie tej sztuki dysponują jednak jeszcze jedną starożytną mocą. Mogą w ostateczności wezwać na pole walki zastęp duchów. Są one właściwie nieśmiertelne i walczą na polu walki tak długo aż przestaną być potrzebne albo do czasu gdy psionik opadnie z sił. Najpotężniejsi psionicy zwani Oświeconymi praktycznie zawsze są otoczeniu duchami, mogą im one służyć za osobistą ochronę lub służyć radą. Wśród nich istnieje podział na kilka stopni Strażnik Podstawowa jednostka. Jest to psionik który dopiero wstępuje na tą ścieżkę. Poznaje podstawy słuchania Jaźni i przyzywania duchów. Starszy strażnik Opanował on już podstawowy zakres zdolności i dąży do ich poszerzenia. Uczy się przyzywać większe ilości duchów na dłuższy czas lub lepiej słuchać głosu Jaźni. Strażnik umarłych Jednostka elitarna, która opanowała już ścieżki głosu a duchy potrafią same z siebie pojawić się na polu walki by wspomóc psionika, jednocześnie nie pobierając jego mocy. Oświeceni To prawdziwi mistrzowie swej sztuki. Jaźń nie ma przed nimi żadnych sekretów a duchy nie odstępują ich na krok. Niestety stała obecność nieumarłych w znacznym stopniu odziałuje na psychikę tych czarodziejów, więc zachowują się oni dość dziwnie, często rozmawiają "ze sobą" lub widzą coś czego nawet ich bracia nie potrafią dostrzec. Oświeconych jest bardzo niewielu i budzą oni lęk innych ścieżek. Mówi się że potrafią doprowadzić opętać swoich wrogów dzięki duchom, tworzyć kule śwatła, które rażą piorunami każdego kto się do nich zbliży. Ten, śmiało można powiedzieć zakon, nie posiada mistrza. Zamiast tego istnieje rada oświeconych. Wybierają oni między sobą swego przedstawiciela by reprezentował ich głos w radzie psioników. Strażnicy dysponują mocami znacznie różniącymi się od zwykłych psioników. Przyzywanie duchów i tworzenie magicznych istot to tylko niektóre z ich zdolności. Niestety wraz z nauką nowych mocy, recesji ulegają zdolności podstawowe takie jak wspieranie ścieżek. Strażnicy są też jedynymi psionikami, którzy żyją poza miastami a w metropoliach stawiają jedynie niewielki enklawy. Za powód podają potrzebę wyciszenia by dobrze słyszeć głos Jaźni. Posiadają też własną straż świątynną. Magowie nigdy nie wpuszczają nikogo do swoich monastyrów, zawsze strzeżonych przez żywych i umarłych. Mówi się nawet, że Strażnicy dopuszczają się praktykowania zakazanych sztuk a ich dowodem na to mają być ostatnie doniesienia o pojawieniu się na polach walki stalowych wojowników, napędzanych przez kryształy i pozbawionych jakichkolwiek mechanizmów walczących u boku wojsk Aerisjańskich. Awatar Istota ta powstała gdy Aerisjanie próbowali po raz kolejny sprawdzić granicę swych psionicznych możliwości. Chcieli sprawdzić czy da się połączyć kilka umsyłów i dusz w jedną. Historia powstania Za pierwszym razem eksperyment zakładał połączenie wyłącznie psioników. Zebrano siedem par Aersijańskich psioników, których dzieci (zgodnie z przewidywaniami uczonych) miały miać ogromną moc. Używając urzadzenia zwanego "komorą życia" połączono ze sobą pięć zapłodnionych komórek jajowych. Początkowo rozwój młodej istoty przebiegał sprawnie i bez problemów. Dusza była połaczona w osnowie i naprawde nic nie zwiastowało katastrofy. Jednak po "narodzinach" Awatar zaczął bardzo szybko rosnąć a ciało nie nadążało za mocą. W rezultacie powstał wypaczony potwór, który zdołał uciec z labolatorium. Przez kilka lat szalał w biedniejszych dzielnicach miasta i zabijał niewinnych, nim w końcu udało się go złapać i zabić. Aerisjanie wyciągneli z tego doświadczenia bolesną lekcje, jednak nie poddawali się. Za drugim razem uznano, że musi to być połączenie dzieci ze wszystkich ścieżek, po parzez z każdej. Efektem było dziecko, które chociaż wyglądało i zachowywało się normalnie było całkowicie pozbawione jakichkolwiek mocy psionicznych. Aerisjanie długo zastanawiali się co poszło nie tak i jak to naprawić. Analizowano tysiące możliwości, badano genetycznie praktycznie każdego Aerisjanina i w końcu uczeni zrozumieli swój problem. Wcześniej użyto samych psioników, co utworzyło ładunek mocy, który po prostu nie mógł się przystosować. Za drugim razem użyto wyłącznie połączenia dzieci z par, które wcześniej pochodziły z takiej samej ścieżki. Musiał istnieć określony porządek, który mógłby stworzyć awatara. Uczeni i psionicy za wszelką cenę starali się odkryć właściwy porządek, poprzez liczne badania i eksperymnt, jednak ich próby spełzły na niczym. Wtedy też pojawili się strażnicy umarłych z jednym z ich oświeconych na czele. Powiedział on że miał on wizje, jak stworzyć awatara. Nie jest dokładnie jasne jak tego dokonano ani czym był czerwony płyn, którym strażnik wypełnił komorę życia, ale odniosło to oczekiwany efekt. Awatar narodził się jako kobieta. Początkowo nikt nie wiedział dokładnie czy eksperyment się udał, jednak w miarę gdy dorastała, udowodniła że była warta lat pracy. Moce i zdolności Odziedziczyła empatię uzdrowicieli, zdolność do przyjmowania wiedzy uczonych, siłę i spryt wojownika, zdolności manualne rzemieślników i planowanie po budowniczych, ze zwierzetami porozumiewała się lepiej niż niejedn uczony, jednak jej największym osiągnięciem była psionika. Teleportacja, była pierwszym darem jaki odkryła, nawet przed telekinezą. Obecnie jest w stanie nie tylko wyleczyć nawet najbardziej skomplikowaną chorobę czy ranę, rozmawiać ze zwierzętami lepiej niż niejeden mistrz opiekunów, tworzyć przedmioty bardziej zaawansowane niż niejeden rzemieślnik, budować konstrukcje jakich nie powstydziłby się żaden mistrz budowniczych i walczyć jak żaden wojownik ale też włada mocami, do których opanowania nieraz potrzebny jest cały chór psioników. Kiedy pierwszy raz weszła na pole walki, czołgi zmieniała w plamy rozgrzanej stali, zgniatała je jak puszki i ciskała nimi we wroga, lub zamrażała by chwile potem rozwalić je w pył. Zwykli żołnierze padali przed nią na kolana, drżąc na widok jej mocy. Jednak nie to było największe zaskoczenie. Na polu bitwy przyleciała bowiem na potęznym czarnym smoku, jakiego nikt nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Kroniki Imperialne także nie wspominały o takim rodzaju smoka. Tak czy inaczej było to dość by złamać morale armii Imperium. Awatar to uparta i bardzo niezależna istota. Po wojnie z Imperium całkowicie zniknęła na pewien czas, i powróciła dopiero po kilkunastu latach. Nikt nie wie co robiła przez ten czas. Rzadko spotyka się z przedstawicielami władz, zamiast tego często pomaga prostym ludziom, przy budowaniu domów lub tworzeniu przedmiotów. Pełno jest opowieści kiedy po jej nagłym pojawieniu się, dom który buduje się miesiąc powstawał w godzine. Awatar może mieć dowolny głos, jednym razem będzie on bardzo melodyjny i łagodny, jak zwykle bywa przy kontaktach ze zwykłymi ludźmi, lecz w czasie bitwy jest on zupełnie inny. Zmienia się nie do poznania, jest wściekły, nacechowany gniewem i furią a także zniekształcony przez bijącą z niej energie psioniczną. Potęgowany przez potęzny smoczy ryk zwykle towarzyszącego jej Niorbisa, wywołuje wśród Aerisjan chęć do walki bez względu na obrażenia czy straty. Wygląd i nietypowy przyjaciel Szajrun nazywają jej smoka "Niorbis" czyli "Czarny król". Smoki mówią że przed upadkiem istniało kilka takich smoków, że są nieśmiertelne i podobnie jak awatar potężniejsze od wszystkich swoich pobratymców. Z tego powodu a także z powodu wyglądu Awatara, narodziła się teoria, jakoby czerwona substancja której użyto do stworzenia Awatara była jego krwią. Przemiawia za tym dodatkowo fakt, że dziewczyna rozumie smoczą mowe a same smoki tytułują ją swoją królową i zwykle się jej słuchają. Najprawdopodniej Awatar może dowolnie zmieniać swój wygląd, mimo to nigdy tego nie robi. Kobieta, ma typowo eldarskie, mocne rysy twarzy i białe spięte w kuc włosy, spod których wystają czóbki eldarskich uszu. Jej oczy mają okrągłe źrenice a kolor tęczówek może ulegać natychmiastowej zmianie, w zależności od wykonwyanej pracy. Mają też charakterystczne dla Szajrun pomarańczowe "prążki". Jej skóra ma odcień charakterystycznej Aerisjańskiej bladości. Na polu walki nosi pancerz wykonany z tylko jej znanego materiału. Jest on dość wytrzymały by wytrzymać trafienie pocisku z boltera. Dyplomacja Chociaż sama nigdy nie przyjęła tego tytułu i zabrania tak siebie nazywać, wielu Aerisjan uważa ją za władczynie układu. Podobnie potraktowała ją inkwizycja podczas negocjacji podczas III wojny z imperium, która została nagle przerwana przez pojawienie się macki, floty roju Kraken. Ścieżki zakazane Praktykowane jedynie przez renegatów, którzy opuścili Wielką Jaźń. Ścieżka upadłych to droga mrocznych, przerażających zdolności. Ci którzy na nią wkroczą zwykle szybko giną, gdyż nie potrafią zapanować nad upiornymi wizjami, które stale ich nękają. Jednak magowie którym uda się przeżyć, stają się bardzo potężni i niebezpieczni. Istnieje wiele zakazanych sztuk. Prawie wszyscy przedstawiciele tej ścieżki zamieszkują Angarę, księżyc Aeris Secundus, stanowiący swego rodzaju enklawę wyrzutków. Zamieszkują ją nie tylko upadli magowie ale także przedstawiciele wszystkich innych ścieżek, którzy zdecydowali się opuścić społeczeństwo Aerisjan. Nekromancja To chyba najbardziej popularna sztuka i najbardziej rozwinięta. W odróżnieniu od duchów przyzywanych przez Strażników Umarłych, upiory pozamykane w ciałach przez Nekromantów, są przetrzymywane siłą. Związani z duszą nekromanty, są jego bezrozumnymi marionetkami, ślepo wypełniającymi polecenia mrocznego mistrza. Aby nie wyczerpać swoich mocy, nekromanci nauczyli się jak pobierać energie dla swych sług z otaczającego ich świata, toteż zwykle tereny wokół ich kryjówek są wymarłe i opustoszałe. Nekromanci to zwykle potężni magowie a ich moce stoją na równi z tymi używanymi przez strażników umarłych. Jak każda ze ścieżek niesie ze sobą niebezpieczeństwo. Nekromanci którzy byli zbyt pewni siebie i tworzyli zbyt wiele sług, tracili potem nad nimi kontrolę i ginęli z rąk własnych sług, które odzyskując świadomości były żądne zemsty. Demonologia Żaden, nawet upadły Aerisjanin nie jest na tyle głupi by przyzywać istoty z domeny czterech potęg. Istnieją jednak pomniejsze twory niezależne, które bardzo chętnie korzystają z możliwości dostania się do materialnego świata by uczynić w nich chociaż trochę szkód. Jeden z psioników o mało nie wywołał wojny na skalę globalną gdy przez przypadek zwrócił na siebie uwagę Maliaca. Ten chciał go opętać i zniszczyć Aerisjan by odzyskać swoją potęgę dostając moc Jaźni. Na szczęście wojownicy z wsparciem psioników odnaleźli kryjówkę upadłego i zniszczyli go na czas. W czasie walki demonologowie mogą polegać na mrocznym wsparciu swoich sług a także posiadają wiele mrocznych mocy. Domena śmierci Podczas gdy dwa pozostałe typy psioników preferują wzywanie sobie sług i jedynie wzmacniają swoje zdolności, wybrańcy domeny śmierci to prawdziwe niszczyciele. Ich zdolności pozwalają unicestwiać całe armie, znany jest przypadek gdy jeden mag śmierci zniszczył cały liczący prawie tysiąc orków klan. Magia śmierci pozwala na używanie potężnych "zaklęć" obaszarowych takich jak stworzenie chmury śmiercionośnego gazu, który przejdzie przez każdy filtr i zniszczy system nerwowy wroga. Jest jeszcze wiele innych zdolności takich jak unicestwienie, które dosłownie niszczy wroga, niezależnie od tego czy jest on człowiekiem, aerisjaninem, eldarem czy orkiem. Moc ta jest o tyle groźna, że w rękach prawdziwego mistrza sztuki unicestwia także duszę, bądź demoniczną esencję w osnowie. Magowie śmierci są jednymi z najrzadziej spotykanych co wynika z faktu iż sztuka kontroli nad gniewem osnowy dającym im moc jest niezwykle trudna a i najzdolniejsi magowie tracili nad nią kontrolę. Mutacja Chyba nie muszę mówić dlaczego sztuka ta jest zakazana. Mutatorzy, czyli psionicy tej domeny uwielbiają eksperymenty. Poddają swoje ciała licznym ulepszeniom, dzięki którym są szybsi silniejsi i bardziej odporni na ból. Czyni to z nich bardzo groźnych przeciwników. Jednak to nie mutacje na ich własnych ciałach są tymi najgorszymi. To to co robią z porwanymi przez siebie istotami budzi lęk i grozę. Dwogłowe potwory, ludzie zmienieni w bezrozumne maszyny do zabijania czy inne mieszanki genetyczne, to jedynie wierzchołek góry lodowej. Upadli okopując się na Angarze stworzyli całe mroczne miasta, które zarówno zaawansowaniem jak i wielkością dorównują miastom Aerisjan. To co zdecydowanie różnie jednak upadłych od Dzieci Jaźni, to walka między sobą. Mieszkańcy dwóch miast potrafią rzucać się sobie do gardeł bez wyraźnego powodu. Jedynym przypadkiem gdy stają do walki razem a nawet decydują się wesprzeć Aerisjańską defensywę jest atak z zewnątrz. Wtedy niemal natychmiast konflikty wewnętrzne idą na bok a przeciwko wrogowi wystawiony zostaje naprawdę potężny arsenał psionicznych i nie tylko, mocy zniszczenia. Z uwagi na fakt stałej gotowości bojowej a także wielkiej ostrożności Aerisjan, upadli praktycznie nigdy nie atakują miast Jaźni, zwłaszcza gdy mają na planetach żyje nie tylko wiele innych ras ale także innych upadłych, którzy są łatwiejszym celem. Smoczy kult Początkowo uważano że żyjące na Aeris smoki są jedynie groźnymi i krwiożerczymi panami przestworzy, którymi straszono nieposłuszne dzieci. Ich ryk budził i często nadal budzi grozę i przerażenie jednak są już postrzegane znacznie inaczej. Między pierwszą a drugą wojną z imperium, grupa Aerisjańskich badaczy, odkryła, że smoczy ryk, który z niewiadomych przyczyn potrafił odziaływać na Aerisjan w różny sposób, jest tak naprawde jedynie echem ich prawdziwego głosu, który chociaż miał zbyt wysoką częstotliwość by być słyszalny, to wciąż był odbierany przez mózg. Lata badań wykazały, że smoki nie tylko mają własny język ale także potrafią przechowywać swoją wiedzę w genach. Tak więc nowonarodzony smok, może posiadać wiedzę i doświadczenie nawet kilkunastu pokoleń. Smoki są istotami długowiecznymi. Każdy osobnik może dożyć nawet tysiąca lat. Smoków jest jednak bardzo niewiele, co wynika z niewielkich zdolności rozrodczych jak i z faktu że ich ojczysta planeta Aeris Prime, została niemal zniszczona przez demony. Do dziś niewiadomo jak smoki przetrwały ten kataklizm. Nazwa "Smoczy kult" jest dość nieadekwatna do tego jak wygląda ta społecznosć. Żyją oni blisko (często nawet wewnątrz) smoczych ostoi, gdzie tworzą swoje miasta. Jest to układ korzystny dla obu stron. Smoki dostają od kultystów znacznie lepsze kryjówki, które są dodatkowo chronione przez armie Aerisjan a Aerisjanie wsparcie i wiedzę tych potężnych istot. Istnieje wiele różnic między Aerisjanami należącymi do kultu i tymi którzy do niego nie należą. Pierwszymi różnicami są różnice fizyczne. Chcąc poznać sekret przekazywania pamięci genetycznej, Aerisjanie połączyli swoje geny z genami smoków. Efekt był dość nieoczekiwany, sekretu pamięci nie zgłębiono do czasów dzisiejszych, powstał za to nowy podgatunek Aerisjan, zwany potocznie Szajran. Nie mogą oni mieć dzieci ze zwykłymi Aerisjanami więc nie istnieją mieszańce. Przez duży szacunek do istot jakimi są smoki, nie istnieją ludzie dosiadający smoków. Nie ma też chyba smoka, który dałby się dosiąść. Szajran znacznie różnią się od Aerisjan. Ich skóra uzyskała bardziej ludzki kolor, potrafią oni słyszeć smoczy głos a nawet się w nim porozumiewać, zmiane przeszły także ich oczy, które od teraz mają zawsze kolorowe przebarwienia, wystepujące w postaci pomarańczowych "pasemek" w oczach. Są one zwykle koloru pomarańczowego więc patrząc w oczy, ciężko byłoby odróżnić uczonego Szarajn od "zwykłego" przedstawiciela tej ścieżki. Szajran pozostali zjednoczeni z Jaźnią i podążają drogą ścieżek, jednak zaszły pewne zmiany w podążaniu nimi. O ile ścieżki budowniczych, opiekunów czy uczonych pozostały praktycznie bez zmian, z wyjątkiem smoków w architekturze i innych drobiazgów o tyle ścieżki wojownika, rzemieślnika, uzdrowiciela i psionika przeszły pewne zmiany. Rzemieślnik krwi Od tradycyjnego rzemieślnika różni się przedewszystkim materiałem, z którego wykonuje większość przedmiotów. Electrivis będące podstawą Aerisjańskiej metalurgii i przemysłu zostało zastąpione Smoczą Stalą. Tworzy się ją przez połączenie dowolnego żelaza, lub innego metalu ze smoczą krwią. Efektem jest powstanie materiału znacznie wytrzymalszego i odpornego na zepsucie. Broń wykonana z tekiego materiału powoduje nie tylko standardowe obrażenia ale też oparzenie i ogormne pieczenie ogarniające niemal całe ciało trafionego. Ludzie i Tau będący dość podatni na ten rodzaj broni mogą umrzeć od niewielkiej rany zadanej tą bronią wynikającą z reakcji alergicznej. Stal jest nieco cięższa od electrivis, ale rekompensuje jej to duża odporność na obrażenia termiczne jak i fakt że do jej obrobienia nie potrzeba tak wiele energii psionicznej. Szajrańscy wojownicy mają jednak nieco utrudnione zadanie, gdy trzeba doładować broń energią psioniczną, jednak z tym poradzono sobie tworząc w mieczach electrivisowe rdzenie. Z jakiegoś powodu smocza krew nie reaguje z electrivis lub reaguje aż za bardzo, więc nie da się przenieść jej właściwości na typowe uzbrojenie. Smoczy uzdrowiciel Różni się od standardowego wykorzystaniem elementów smoczego ciała, pozyskanych w specjalnych rytuałach aby nie obrazić istoty, która niegdyś zamieszkiwała ciało a także żyjących smoków. Mączka kostna świetnie sprawdza się przy leczeniu zatruć i odkażaniu ran. Maść z ziół leczniczych i zmielonej łuski smoka lodu świetnie zbija gorączke i leczy oparzenia a eksrakt z jadu smoka zielonego, może zadziałać jako znieczulenie. Niestety medycyna Szajrańska działa tylko na Szajran. Dla zwykłego Aerisjanina takie leki zadałby mu śmierć w okropnych mękach. Znieczulenie, zabiłoby pacjenta a maść na gorączke po prostu by go zamroziła. Smoczy wojownik Nie dysponując tak dużym wsparciem narzedzi psionicznych, Jaźń i smocze geny obdarzyły ich o wiele lepszymi zmysłami. Przeciętny Szajrański wojownik, nie musi nawet specjalnie wytężać zmysłów by słyszeć równie dobrze co wojownik Aerisjański na "wspomagaczach". Wojownik taki jest naturalnie szybszy silniejszy i zwinniejszy ale też bardziej agresywny i porywczy w działaniach. Przychodzi im jednak z dużą łatwością posługiwanie się ogniem. Potrafią znacznie szybciej i efektywniej rozgrzewać zarówno smoczą jak i zwykłą stal. Chociaż nie istnieją formacje smoczych jeźdźców, istnieją tak zwane "smocze szpony". Są to wojownicy, którzy zdecydowali się poddać zmianom genetycznym i otrzymali skrzydła. Są formacją unikatową i darzoną ogromnym szacunkiem. Niewielu jest w stanie zapanować nad skrzydłami i utworzyć z nimi prawidłowego połączenia nerwowego, nawet z pomocą uzdrowicieli. Dlatego bywa że "wstawione" skrzydła, często muszą zostać usunięte. O ile naprawienie połącznia nerwego nie jest problemem o tyle utworzenie takowego od zera, jest bardzo czasochłonnym i wymagajcym procesem, dlatego tak niewielu Aerisjan zostaje szponami. Pełnią oni rolę zarówno zwiadowcze jak i szturmowe. Gwardzista Niorbisa Ta elitarna formacja została stworzona i wyposażona przez samego smoczego króla Niorbisa i Awatara. Odziani w czarne zbroje, gwardziści stanowią najlepiej wyszkoloną, uzbrojoną i przygotowaną armię na Aeris. Każdy z nich ma dość mocy by miotać kulami ognia lub mrozu a także każdy z nich był smoczym szponem. Słowo był jest tu kluczowe, gdyż na skutek rytułału "przejścia" zyskują oni zdolność "schowania" swoich skrzydeł. Jest to bardzo praktyczna zdolność dająca sporą wygode walczącym. Potężni wojownicy stanowią ochronę jego leża, eskortę i elitarne jednostki, mogące walczyć zarówno jako formacje szturmowe i obronne. Mają oni dostęp do praktycznie całego Aerisjańskiego arsenału i mają całkowitą swobodę działań, podlegając jedynie pod swego króla i królową. Do gwardii mogą należeć też magowie krwi, którzy stają się wówczas Czarnymi Magami '''obdarzonymi między innymi zdolnością do władania białym ogniem. '''Mag krwi Zarówno zasady rekrutacji jak i podziału czy wychowania są praktycznie takie same (różnią się tylko stopnie wtajemniczenia). Jednak magowie krwi mają wiele zdolności unikatowych dla Szajran. O wiele łatwiej przychodzi im zapanowanie nad magią ognia i lodu, szybciej też uczą się metod wspierania innych ścieżek, zwłaszcza rzemieślników. Dysponują wieloma nietypowymi zaklęciami bojowymi, takimi jak przyzwanie na pole bitwy duszy martwego smoka. Zdolność ta bardzo intryguje strażników umarłych, jednak nigdy nie udało im się jej odkryć. Przywany smok przyjmuje postać cienistej postaci, która jest praktycznie nieśmiertelna i może używać całej swej siły jaką posiadała za życia. Niestety może przebywać na polu bitwy tak długo jak pozwalają na to zdolności magiczne adepta. Dochodzą do tego zdolności takie jak kontrola krwi. Jeżeli mag zmusi przeciwnika by ten napił się jego krwi, ten stanie się bezwzględnie posłusznym sługą. Co ciekawe wypicie czystej smoczej krwi, kończy się natychmiastwoym zgonem osoby pijącej. Szajranie różnią się od Aerisjan w ielu sprawach, jednak wciąż nimi pozostają i każdy z nich były gotów oddać życie w obronie Aeris i "zwyłych" Aerisjan i z wzajemnością, każdy mieszkaniec przybyłby Szajranom z pomocą jeśli byłoby trzeba. Administracja, komunikacja i transport Właściwie każda rasa ma adminicstrację lub coś co pełni jej rolę i Aerisjanie nie są tutaj wyjątkiem. Chociaż ich adminisracja różni się w zancznym stopniu od Imperialnej. Nie ma tutaj maszyny urzędniczej, która ocenia prawdopodobieństwo zwycięstwa danej bitwy i podejmuje decyzje gdzie jakie siły można wysłać. Wszystkie decyzje podejmowane są za porozumieniem i zgodą większości najważniejszych członków wszystkich ścieżek. Nie istnieje sytuacja, w której jedna ścieżka jest ważniejsza od innej, chociaż w przypadku wojny z reguły bardziej słucha się tego co ma do powiedzenia rada wojowników a przy zakładaniu nowego miasta czy kopalni tego co mówi rada budowniczych, gdy omawiane są problemy zasobów na szczególną uwagą cieszą się opiekunowie. Niektórzy mogą teraz powiedzieć "Ale co taki opiekun może wiedzieć o wojnie" należy wtedy pamiętać, że taki opiekun dożywa około ośmiuset lat a w chwili gdy obejmował stanowisko miał około sześciuset, więc miał czas by poznać prawidła jakim żądzi się wojna. Zresztą wojna wymaga zapasów, nie tylko broni i amunicji ale także lekarstw i żywności a to już leży w kompetencji właśnie opiekunów. Był to tylko jeden z przykłądów na to że żadna ścieżka nie jest mniej ważna od innej. Rzeczy takie jak spisy ludności czy to ile zgromadzono żywności leży w mocy uczonych. Komunikacja Początkowo były to zwykłe kanały radiowe, jednak w miarę rozumienia kryształów, Jaźni i poznawania mocy bardzo rozwinęła się komunikacja telepatyczna. Członkowie rodziny mogą się ze sobą porozumiewać na potężne odległości i nie muszą wcale podążać sieżką psioników by tego dokonać. Ponieważ Wielka Jaźń otacza wszyskie zamieszkiwane planety układu, wiadmości te nie są niczym zakłócane. Natomiast przedstawiciele ścieżek z różnych miast używają do tego kryształów komunikacyjnych i innych urządeń pozwalających na taki kontakt. Mroczne byty osnowy nie zapomniały jednak o Aerisjanach i ostrzą sobie zęby na ten układ. Jaźń musi się co jakiś czas zmagać z atakującymi ją demonami. W takiej sytuacji komunikacja telepatyczna zostaje zakłócona a do łask wracają zwykłe Voxy. Porozumiewanie się telepatyczne zarezrwowane zostaje tylko na ciężkie przypadki i to psionicy nadają i odbierają komunikaty. Transport W początkach istnienia tej rasy, podróżowano za pomocą pociągów bojowych. Obecnie używa się ich do sprawdzania tuneli międzymiastowych a także do walki na powierzchni. Potężna sieć tuneli i podziemnych posterunków istnieje do dziś i jest regularnie sprawdzana. Chociaż potężna sieć tuneli od prawie pół tysiąclecia zastąpiona została szeroko rozwiniętą siecią teleportów, obejmujących cały układ, przez tunele wciąż przechodzi wiele towarów. Teleportacja obejmuje w większości mieszkańców a nie potężne ładunki towarowe. Jest to ostateczność wynikająca z wojny i natychmiastowego wsparcia wojskowego lub humanitarnego Istnieją także wielkie wrota międzyplanetarne pozwalają szybko przemieszczać się między planetami i wysyłać zapasy, żywność lekarstwa i broń. Jednak to co w znacznym stopniu wymusza na Aerisjanach potrzebę stałego utrzymywania tuneli w dobrej kondycji to sporadyczne ataki demonów na Wielką Jaźń, które w poważnie zakłócają a w przypadku podróży międzyplanetarnej wręcz uniemożliwiają teleportację. Dlatego tak ważne jest by utrzymywać sieć tuneli w jak najlepszej formie. Wielka Jaźń Jak dokładnie kryształy Aerisjańskie "wyczuły" i uchroniły dusze eldarskich proroków od zniszczenia pozostaje nieznane. Wiadomym jest fakt, że gdy tylko Jaźń zyskała świadomość zaczęła walczyć o duszę mieszkańców. Na początku cicho wykradając duszę eldarów, nie dając ich zniszczyć, potem swoją ochroną zaczęła obejmować coraz większe grupy ludzi, którzy z czasem zmieniali się w Aerisjan. W odróżnieiu od eldarskich kamieni dusz, Jaźń która była zamknięta w kryształach miała pełnie świadomości tego co się działo. Kiedy uwaga Nurgla zostałą odciągnięta od Aeris, Wielka Świadomość objęła planete zdecydowanie silniejszą obroną, na tyle silną, żeby żadna dusza nie trafiła już w ręce Pana Rozkładu. Po wyrwaniu się z immatrium, Jaźń mogła nawiązywać bezpośredni kontakt ze swomi "dziećmi". To dzięki niej Aerisjanie uniknęli wojny z Eldarami i powstrzymali kilka inwazji na swój system. Obecnie Jaźń nie istnieje jako potężny niezależny byt w osnowie, a kryształy służą jej tylko za przekaźniki z Aerisjanami. Wydaje się to być niebezpieczne, jednak z jakiegoś powodu bariera między światami jest bardzo szczelna i nawet okręty Imperium mają problemy z wydostaniem się z osnowy w tamtym miejscu, Jaźń jest jedyną istotą, która nie ma problemu z przechodzeniem przez obie sfery. Prawdopodobnie ma to związek z kryształami, które według legendy są artefaktami pozostałymi po przedwiecznych. Wygląd Jaźni Tylko raz w całej mającej kilka tysięcy lat historii Aeris jej mieszkańcy mogli zobaczyć jej wygląd w materialnym świecie. Było to w czasie pierwszej i jak narazie jedynej wojny Aerisjan z Chaosem po Wyjściu. Jaźń ma tyle oblicz ile dusz które stanowią jej skład, posiada też wszystkie zdolności, wiedzę i doświadczenie bojowe, zarówno martwych jak i żywych Aerisjan. Przez to Jaźń nie ma właściwie jednego kształtu. W jednej chwili może być dobrze zbudowanym wojownikiem a w innej wątłym rzemieślnikiem, raz będzie staruszką by w sekundę stać się młodą dziewczyną. Podobnie Jaźń widzą Strażnicy Umarłych i inni psionicy gdy z nią rozmawiają. Ponieważ ze zmianą wyglądu idzie również zmiana głosu, psionik przechodzi długie szkolenia by nie zwariować od tego natłoku zmiennych kształtów i głosów. Kryształy dusz Aerisjańskie kryształy dusz są bardzo podobne do Eldarskich z tym, że są znacznie skuteczniejsze. Początkowo kryształ był jeden i znajdował się pod centralnym miastem Aerisjan. Obecnie każde miasto ma swój własny kryształ, znajdujący się głęboko pod jego powierchnią, bezpieczny nawet od bombardowania orbitalnego, gdyby imperium lub inna rasa jakimś cudem namierzyła cel. Posiadają je także monastyry Strażników Umarłych. Dochodzimy tutaj do niezwykłych właściwości kryształów. Jest ich bardzo wiele, a coraz to nowe odkrycia dają wiele nowych możliwośći, toteż skupie się tylko na najważniejszych zastosowaniach, pomijając to już dobrze znane czyli ochronę duszy. - Przekaźnik - dzięki swym właściwością, kryształy te pozwalają porozumiewać się z Jaźnią, a ta zsyła na tych którzy z nią rozmawiają wizje przyszłości lub udziela rad. Chociaż kryształy są pod ścisłą strażą, dostęp do nich (a przynajmniej tych w miastach) ma każdy Aerisjanin. Często obywatele proszą Jaźń o wsparcie i rady, na co ta zwykle odpowiada, najczęściej w czasie snu. Wtedy przyjmuje ona postać któregoś z przodków mieszkańca. - System Teleportacyjny '- wykonane z kryształu wrota pokryte runami, pozwalają na szybkie przemieszczanie się zarówno z miasta do miasta jak i z planety na planetę. Można go porównywać do pajęczego traktu, z tą jednak różnicą, że system ten jest ściśle powiązany z Jaźnią, więc gdy ona jest atakowana, system jest dosyć niestabilny. Obecnie psionicy robią co mogą by jak najlepiej odciążyć Jaźń i sprawić by teleporty były niezależne. - '''System Nawigacyjny '- meldunki i inne ważne wiadmości przechodzą znacznie szybciej przec sieć telepatyczną, niestety wysyłane normalnie mogą zostać przechwycone, przez chóry astropatyczne, więc korzysta się z kryształów, które pozwalają uniknąć wykrycia. - '''Electrivis - jest to swego rodzaju dobrodziejstwo immaterium. Płyn ten można pozyskać z kryształów. Nie jest to trudne, jeśli wie się jak to zrobić i na co uważać. Arisjanie wpadli na to jakieś sześćset lat temu. Nie jest to jednak energia Jaźni ale czysta energia osnowy, pozbawiona uczuć i myśli, z czasów gdy osnowa była jeszcze czystą krainą. Kryształ jest więc swego rodzaju filtrem, który zatrzymuje w sobie uczucia i inne cechy świata niematerialnego a oddaje czysty materiał zwany Electrivis. Wyrwa, którą tworzy kryształ jest tak mała i pilnie strzeżona przez psionika, że nie ma obawy o dostanie się demona. Kryształy może być później oczyszczony i powtórnie wykorzystany (jeden kryształ starczy na nieskończenie wiele powtórzeń). Dziwną cechą kryształów jest ich stałe powiększanie się. Jaźń nie potrafi lub nie chce odpowiadać na to pytanie, pewne jest natomiast, że nie przeszkadza jej odcinanie kawałków kryształu od reszty. Z resztą często nie trzeba nawet stosować żadnych narzędzi gdyż spore kawałki kryształu odpadają wręcz na życzenie i zaskakująco często mają potrzebny lub podobny do pożądanego kształt, Electrivis I tak dochodzimy do prawdziwego cudu technologii Aerisjan, który przesądził o ścieżce rozwoju tej rasy a także stanowi jej największy skarb i najpotężniejszą broń. Zastosowań tego matriału jest tyle co Aerisjan z niego korzystających. Jest to chyba najbardziej wszechstronny materiał wszechświata a zarazem bardzo aktywny psionicznie, więc dla Aerisjan idealny. Prawdziwym ewenementem jest jego budowa. Electrivis na początku jest cieczą, chociaż zachowuje budowe krystaliczną. Dzięk swojej podatności, rzemieślnik może uformować z niego co mu się żywnie podoba. Oczywiście musi się on liczyć z faktem, że chociaż wytrzymałe electrivis nie zniesie wszystkiego, dlatego łączy się go z innymi metalami. Zwykle wystarczy polać dany stop metali substancją, by ta zmieniła się w ciecz. Natomiast kształt nadaje się przedmiotowi myślą, a następnie spaja się go impulsem psionicznym. Ponieważ jednak taki przedmiot mogłby zostać łatwo zniszczony przez innego psionika, adepci scieżki psioników spajają ostrza dodatkowo specjalnymi zaklęciami. Dzięki temu np.: broń zyskuje na wytrzymałości, zachowując cząstkę swych właściwości. Dlatego żołnierze korzystający z noży lub mieczy tego typu mogą je tak łatwo podgrzewać. Electrivis posiada jeszcze jedną ciekawą właściwość. Z czasem miecz, nóż czy inny przedmiot z tego materiału łączy się ze swym posiadaczem, jednocześnie przechodząc jego uczuciami, lub zdolnościami. Aby uniknąć wzrostu złych cech, psionicy "ustawili" ostrza tak by łapały tylko pozytywne cechy. Gorzej jeżeli skrajna brawura jest dla nosiciela cechą pozytywną. W każdym razie jeżeli np: miecz znajduje się w posiadaniu żołnierza dość długo, rozpada się ono po jego śmierci. Co nie wydaje się być niczym niezwykłym, żołnierz posiadający rodzine wolniej łączy się z ostrzem niż, wojownik bez niej. Jednak nawet najdoskonalsze dzieło stworzone przez rzemieślników, nie może się równać z kunsztem tworzenia Psioników i Strażników Umarłych. Ich zdolności pozwoliły im na tworzenie potężnych artefaktów, a z czasem na tworzenie wojowników, którzy walczą u ich boku. Siły powstałe dzięki electrivis Pierwsze ożywieńce pokroju nieumarłych powstawały tutaj już ponad tysiąc lat temu po najazdach chaosu i wielu podążających zakazaną ścieżką przyzywa ich do dzisiaj, jednak to Ścieżki psioników stworzyły pierwsze w pełni rozumne istoty. Golemy Tak naprawde golemy są powstałym już podczas pierwszych walk z Chaosem (po Wyjściu) i są z powodzeniem stosowane do dzisiaj. Ich pierwszymi twórcami byli demonolodzy i nekromanci, a tworzne przez nich sługi znacznie różniły się od siebie. Ważne jest żeby dodać iż do stworzenia golema potrzebne jest kamienne lub wykonane z różnych stopów metali ciało (naturalnie może być to połączenie jednego i drugiego) i "naczynie" do którego wkłada się duszę lub inna istotę, tak aby ta nie mogła uciec. Strażnicy Umarłych i zwykli Psionicy stosują nieco inną metodę. Golemy nekromantów przyjmują kształty regularne, a ich sylwetki zwykle zbliżone są do "ludzkich". Wynika to z faktu, że nekromanci siłą zamykają dusze w "znalezionym" krysztale by potem uwięzić ją w kamiennym ciele. Ważne jest iż do ożywienia golema zawsze potrzeba więcej niż jednej duszy, co znacznie utrudnia kontrolowanie ich. Na(nie)szczęście znaleziono na to sposób. Podobnie jak w przypadku eldarskich władców upiorów tak i tutaj taka istota znajduje się w transie i nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego co się dzieje dookoła. Jest to celowy zabieg nekromantów, dzięki któremy golemy można łatwo kontrolować, jednak znacznie obniża to ich zdolności percepcji otoczenia. Golem nekromanty zwykle nie jest w stanie odróżnić wroga od innych sług swego pana. Byłoby to dosyć problematyczne, gdyby nie fakt, że golem zwykle robi za pierwszą albo ostatnią linie obrony. W pierwszym przypadku zniechęca to potencjalnego przeciwnika, lecz golem jest wystawiony na ataki bronią ciężką. Aerisjanin upadły czy nie, zwykle buduje dom pod ziemią, podobnie jak nekromanci swoje kryjówki. Dlatego golem umieszczony w podziemnej komnacie, która znacznie niweluje przewagę liczebną wroga, potrafi pokonać napastników z któymi nie miałby normalnie szans, jednak nasuwa to ryzyko zawalenia się całej bazy. Szarżujący warzący zwykle około tony wykonany z kamienia lub stopów metali kolos, potrafi narobić szkód także swojemu władcy. Golemy demonologów, to prawdziwa kwintesencja Chaosu Niepodzielnego (gdyż tylko istoty nie podporządkowane żadnemu z bogów, są przyzywane przez demonologów). W przypadku opisu wyglądu tych istot można śmiało powiedzieć ile golemów tyle opisów. Jedne wyglądają jak mordercze bestie inne jak ludzie a jeszcze inne jak dziwne zmutowane hybrydy. Zwykle bywa tak, żę po umieszczeniu "naczynia" w ciele golema to rozpada się, by po chwili uformować się w bardziej pasujący demonowi kształt. Ma to swoje wady i zalety, z jednej strony demon walczy wówczas skuteczniej, z drugiej może on odsłonić swój kryształ a gdy ten zostanie zniszczony... o tym za chwile. Do ich tworzenia wykorzystuje się specjalne runiczne kryształy. Dzięki temu Jaźń nie może dostać się do niego i zniszczyć przebywającej tam istoty, ale sama istota też nie może się wydostać. Podobną sztuczkę stosują nekromanci tyle, że oni dusze wrzucają siłą. Demonolog ma też nieco łatwiejsze zadanie przy tworzeniu ów istoty, gdyż zwykle wystarczy jedna istota by "uruchomić" golema. Zapanowanie nad taką istotą to już inna sprawa. Tak czy inaczej, jeżeli bestia wewnątrz kryształu zostanie ujarzmiona, golemy "demoniczne" są skuteczniejsze od tych tworzonych przez nekromantów. Golemy tworzone przez demonologów mają jednak pewną, wcześniej już wspomnianą wadę. Kiedy ich kryształ zostanie uszkodzony bestia wydostaje się nazewnątrz. W przypadku nekromantów, dusze po prostu jednoczą się z Jaźnią lub uchodzą w eter, z demonami nie ma jednak tak łątwo. Kiedy taka istota wydostanie się ze swojego więzienia, może albo zacząć atakować wszystko dookoła albo (co zdarza się znacznie rzadziej jednak mimo to spędza demonologom sen z powiek) wybuchają. Siła takiego wybuchu zwykle wystarczyłaby by zniszczyć trzy stojące obok siebie leman russy. Golemy Strażników Umarłych - tworzenie tych istot jest dość proste. Najpierw należy uformować ciało dla danej istoty, może on wyglądać podobnie do człowieka i poruszać się na dwóch nogach, albo dziką besite poruszającą się na czterech nogach, mogą one także jako jedyny rodzaj golemów unosić się nad ziemią. Wszystko to zależy od Strażnika, lub Psionika, który aktualnie tworzy istotę. Z Electrivis tworzy się naczynie (może ono mieć dowolny kształt, zależnie od upodobań psionika) w którym twórca zamyka "skopiowaną" wcześniej cześć swojej świadmości, której zdolności poznawcze są wspierane przez wspomnienia. Dzięki temu golem bez problemu odróżni wroga od przyjaciela, będzie stosował różne taktyki w walce i nie będzie miał problemu ze zrozumieniem i wykonaniem rozkazów. Istota ta ma także zdolności do nauki, a jej samoświadmość rośnie wraz z doświadczeniem. Z obawy o powtórke z czasów ludzi z żelaza, każdy golem ma blokade, które natychmiast niszczy myśli o buncie. Golemów też nie traktuje się jak bezrozumnych marionetek, z których można sobie zrobić tarcze dla wojska, ale jako potężne, wszechstronne jednostki. Duży udział w takim trakotwaniu golemów mają Strażnicy Umarłych, którzy bardzo często stają do walki właśnie u ich boku. Warto zwrócić uwagę na fakt, iż golemy niezależnie od sposobu w jaki zostały stworzone, walczą nie tylko wręcz. Oczywiście nieludzka siła, która pozwala im przewórcić (albo po prostu "rozmontować") czołg to ich główny atut mają jednak wiele innych. O ile w przypadku golemów "regularnych" tworzonych przez sługi Jaźni można spokojnie wymienić większość dodatkowych zdolności (miotacze ognia, kwasu, lub działa plazmowe albo laserowe) o tyle golemy nekromantów czy demonologów, potrafią same tworzyć swoje ulepszenia. Mogą mieć wbudowane (celowo lub nie) działa o różnych sposobach działania. Dla przykładu jeden z rodzajów golemów strażniczych, ma możliwość "plucia" ogniem, podczas gdy znany jest przypadek, gdy jeden z demonicznych golemów, miotał z otworów w ręce kwasem, a pewnien nekromanta przez przypadek, stworzył golema, który nauczył się nieświadomie wskrzeszać umarłych. Ostatni przypadek skończył się jednak tragicznie dla nekromanty, skończył on jako sługa własnego golema. Nie można lekceważyć jednak największej siły i słabości golemów jakim jest spoób na zniszczenie ich. Nie raz Imperialni gwardziści niszcząc twarz golema myśleli że zniszczyli potwora. Jakież było ich zdziwnienie, gdy kawałki kamieni wróciły na swoje miejsce a wojownik znów ruszył do walki. Serce golema może znajdować się w różnych miejscach, zwykle jest ono dobrze opancerzone, i tylko bezpośrednie trafienie z czołgu jest w stanie zniszczyć golema. Jest to i wada i zaleta, gdyż golem może wytrzymać kilkanaście trafień z czołgu lub paść po pierwszym strzale. Ostrza Kolejny "wynalazek" pamiętający czasy wojen z Chaosem. W przeciwieństwie do golemów powstał on jednak nie w trakcie, ale jakiś czas po zakończeniu wojen. Ostrza zdecydowanie różnią się od swoich poprzedników. Pierwszą różnicą jest szybkość poruszania się. Ostrza to nie wielkie kamienne ociężałe kolosy, które nawet szarżując są w stanie trafić tylko w czołg, lecz lekkie i zwinne istoty. Buduje się je wyłącznie ze stopów metali, obecnie w dużym stopniu wykorzystuje się Electrivisjańską stal. Są one znacznie trudniejsze w tworzeniu, i wymagają znacznie lepszych materiałów, więc nekromanci i demonolodzy, rzadko mogą sobie pozwolić na stworzenie choćby jednego egzemplarza, chociaż powszechnie wiadmomym jest, że demoniczne Ostrza są znacznie skuteczniejsze w walce od swych Aerisjańskich, lub nekromanckich odpowiedników. Wynika to nie tyle z bardzo zróżnicowanego wyglądu, ale przede wszystkim ze spontaniczności działań, "naturalnego" instynktu drapieżnika i żądzy krwi. W przypadku golemów, wystarczyły delikatnie nasycone psionicznie kamienie lub stop metalu, by utworzyć gotowego do walki wojownika. Tutaj jednak mamy złożonego z wielu nachodzących na siebie stalowych płyt, cichego zabójce. Wielu ludzi zastanawia się jak to możliwe, by coś co jest wykonane ze stali mogło się poruszać tak cicho. Na to odpowiedź jest akurat prosta. Płyty, z których zbudowana jest istota nie dotykają się. Unoszą się one bardzo blisko siebie, dzięki mocnej psionicznej więzi, i to właśnie ta więź sprawia, że ostrza są tak trudne w produkcji. Gdy połączenie jest za słabe, bestia po prostu się rozpada, gdy za mocne przyjęcie ładunka psionicznego może przeładować Ostrze i wysadzić je. Taki wybuch ma w przypadku innych Ostrzy, siłę porównywalną z wybuchem demonicznego golema, a w przypadku ostrzy demonicznych, nawet większą (lub wcale, zależy od kaprysu demona). Z reguły (która znajduje częściowe potwierdzenie w przypadku demonicznych Ostrzy) stalowe istoty poruszają się na czterech odnóżach, wyposażonych w ostre pazury, które mogą niczym prawdziwe zwierzęta chować i wysuwać. W paszcze, oprócz ostrych jak brzytwa zębów, znajduje się często miotacz ognia lub kwasu. Ostrze może łatwo zrobić z nich miotacz energii psionicznej, gdy poczuje że jest przeciążony. Chyba każdy "stalowy" posiada ogon, jednak jego długość, czy zakończenie bywa nieregularne nawet w przypadku Aerisjańskich Ostrzy. Jedne mają na ogonie kolczatke, inne buławe, kolejne ostrze a nawet kolec jadowy, lub drugi miotacz. Kolejną cechą wspólną jest noszona na grzbiecie lub w brzuchu broń dystansowa. Zwykle jest to karabin szturmowy lub snajperski, silnie połączony z wzrokiem wojownika. Warto wspomnieć, że siła jaką dysponują te stworzenia jest w stanie przebić pancerz Astartes, a ponieważ by zniszczyć to stworzenie potrzeba zwykle celnego trafienia w (dodatkowo opancerzone) "naczynie" potrafią one przyjąć całą taśmę karabinu maszynowego i dopiero potem paść. Metoda tworzenia ostrzy jest dokładnie taka sama jak w przypadku golemów, z tym że oprócz "naczynia" potrzebna jest im również specjalnie nasycony mocą dusz\osnowy\psioniczną stop metali, który scali łowcę. Są one też znacznie mniej regularne w takich detalach jak ilość pazurów, kłów czy długość i wygląd paszczy. Sanktuarium Aerisjanie mieli już okazje przekonać się na własnej skórze, że wejście do osnowy jest dla nich śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Od prawie tysiąca lat Aerisjanie szukają sposobu na bezpieczne przemieszczanie się po Osnowie. Ostatnie trzy stulecia dały im jednak nadzieję na odbywanie bezpiecznej podróży. Jest w tym ogromna zasługa Electrivis jak i połączenia sił Rzemieślników, Budowniczych, Psioników i Strażników. Dzięki specjalnie przekształconemu, przez psioników i rzemieślników electrivis utworzono potężne sanktuarium. Jest ono zbudowane z wielu rodzajów specjalnie dostosowanych rodzajów materiału. Dla pewności każdy kawałek materiału został wzmocniony wolą ponad tysiąca psioników. Tutaj też szczególną rolę odegrali Strażnicy Umarłch, gdyż oni jak nikt inny znają prądy spaczni i to oni pokierowali chórami psionicznym, zabezpieczając najpierw materiał a potem całą "świątynie" pokrywając ją runami. Gdy zostało ono ukończone, kolejny chór, tym razem złożony nie tylko z psioników ale także z budowniczych umieścił Sanktuarium w osnowie. Liczył on równierz około tysiąca psioników i drugie tyle budowniczych. Ponoć melodia z Harfownic niosła się wtedy przez całą planetę. Umieszczenie go bezpiecznie w osnowie trwało ponad dwa dni. Większość psioników latami odzyskiwała siły po tym wysiłku, jednak później nie mieli sobie równych w wielu sztukach. Ta mająca ponad dziesięć kilometrów średnicy, zawieszona w osnowie "świątynia" stanowi prawdziwy pomnik, żelaznej woli Aerisjan. Jego zabezpieczenia sprawiają że nawet najpotężniejsze demony trzymają się od niego z daleka. Inną sprawą jest fakt, że Sanktuarium zostało "ukryte" przed wzrokiem większośći bytów osnowy i naprawde niewiele z nich jest w stanie wyczuć chociaż jego ślad. Dokonano już pierwszych testów i wyruszono w podróż do innego systemu. Dzięki pomocy eldarów, wiadome było że jest on opuszczony. Jako punktów odniesienia w osnowie użyto kilku punktów. Pierwszym było Aeris, drugim światło Astronomicanu, które astropaci Aerisjańscy wyczuwają bez trudu i dwa wielkie pola zakłóceń, czyli "Oko Terroru" i "Wir". Podróż się udała, jednak Aerisjanie nie rozpoczęli kolonizacji. Wiedzieli, że bez ochrony Jaźni lub czegoś innego demony bardzo szybko zorientują się gdzie są. Rozpoczęto prace nad utworzeniem połączenia Jaźni z tamtym sektorem, niestety zostały one przerwane przez trwający obecnie w systemie konflikt. Dzięki temu właśnie konfliktowi Aerisjanie odkryli jednak wiele przydatnych zastosowań wojennych dla Sanktuarium. Ponieważ aby się do niego dostać nie musi ono lądować, czy wogóle wychodzić z osnowy, a wystarczy jedynie teleport, który wprowadzi wszystko co potrzebne do środka. Z Sanktuarium można się wyteleportować na dowolne miejsce na powierzchni planety, lub jeżeli ma się dokładniejsze dane pod powierzchnią albo nad nią. Warto też zauważyć, że systemy teleportacyjne jeszcze przez jakiś czas "pamiętają" gdzie wrota zostały otworzone i mogą je otworzyć po raz drugi, chociaż wymaga to zużycia większej mocy. Dzięki emu Aerisjanie potrafią prowadzić działania wojenne na powierzchni całej planety, niszcząc wroga serią nagłych ataków z zaskoczenia, lub bombardowaniem orbitalnym, które bierze się "znikąd". Plan sanktuarium Sanktuarium to prawdziwa dobrze wyposażona i samowystarczalna forteca. Jej mury skutecznie chronią ją przed prądami immaterium. Aerisjanie długo zastanawiali się nad kształtem fortecy, ostatecznie ustalono, że okrąg będzie najlepszym wyjściem. Twierdza podzialona jest na kilka obszarów. Wielkie wrota '''- to tutaj znajduje się teleport, który pozwala dostać się do fortecy. Niestety stanowi on też jej największą słabość, dlatego bramy są chronione specjalnym systemem zabezpieczeń. Wrota są wbudowane w ściane. Dla potencjalnego demona wygląda to jak zaproszenie i rzeczywiście tak jest. Chodzi o to by wykorzystał on "słabość" fortecy i wpadł w pułapkę. '''Bastion - To długi na prawie trzy kilometry korytarz znajdujący się za Wielkimi Wrotami. Tak naprawde jest to jedna wielka linia posterunków obronnych, zdolnych zatrzymać każdy atak. Strzegą go nie tylko podstawowe siły Aeris ale także stojące po bokach uśpione ostrza i golemy oraz gargulce. Tunel został skonstruowany tak by można go było ostrzelać także z sufitu, dzięki specjalnym otworom. W rzeczywistości są to teleporty, przez które wysuwana jest tylko lufa i urządzenie pozwalające patrzeć na pole bitwy, strzelcy są ukryci w wewnętrznym pierścieniu. Wewnętrzny pierścień '''- to mający średnice czterech kilometrów sytem fortyfikacji, stanowiący jednocześnie garnizon, zbrojownie, linie obrony i schron. Rozciąga się na prawie całej wysokości Sanktuarium. '''Strefy Ścieżek - każda ścieżka posiada w Sanktuarium swoją strefę. Podczas gdy wewnętrzny pierścień stanowi bazę wojskową, to co znajduje się dookoła to strefy dla pozostałych mieszkańców. Największą część pozostałego terenu zajmują tereny opiekunów, dzięki którym twierdza ma zapasy żywności, i składników na lekarstwa. Pozostałe ścieżki mają strefy o bardzo podobnej wielkości. Wystarczają one by każdy mieszkaniec mógł spokojnie żyć. Arcanum '''- jest to siedziba psioników, zarówno zwykłych jak i Strażników. Istnieją dwie takie strefy w całym Sanktuarium. Jedna zajmuje najwyższe, druga najniższe piętra wewnętrznego kręgu. Arcanum wystaje ponad standardową wysokość. Normalnie cała twierdza ma wysokość około pięciu kilometrów w obie strony. Jednak wieże mają zajmują dodatkowe dwa kilometry wysokości. W wieżach znajduje się nie tylko siedziba psioników ale także Latarnia, która pozwala ustalać pozycje i przemieszczać twierdzę. Mury tej wieży są dwa razy grubsze niż normalne aby mieć pewność, że żaden demon się tam nie dostanie. Dodatkową rolą psioników jest też badanie osnowy, w celu ochrony Aeris przed potencjalnymi atakami demonów i ochrony samej twierdzy. '''Podróż kosmiczna Początkowo Aerisjanie nie dysponowali żadną flotą, poza kilkoma pozostawionymi przez eldarów myśliwcami, umożliwiały one jednak patrolować jedynie orbitę wokół planety i nie pozwalały na podróże na pozostałe planety układu. Kolonizacja Ponieważ Aerisjanie nie mogli, normalnie opuścić swego świata, z powodu braku surowców i odpowiednich zdolności, pierwsza kolonizacja odbyła się bez użycia statków kosmicznych. Aeris Secundus W kierunku Aeris Secundus zostało wystrzelonych kilka sporych kryształów Jaźni. Po około 2 latach dotarły one do powierzchni planety. Aresijanie otworzyli wtedy teleport, którym przedostały się spore ilości osadników a także niezbędne zapasy. Niestety wkrótce potem Jaźń została zatakowana przez potężny byt osnowy, przez co utracono kontakt z koloniami. Dopiero po prawie dziesięciu latach odzyskano kontakt z wysłanymi tam Aerisjanami. Z pięciu początkowych kolonii ostała się tylko jedna. Jej obrońcy mieli szczęście, gdyż ich rzucony na ślepo kryształ, spadł w górach dając im dobre podwaliny pod budowę fortecy. Okazało się bowiem że planeta była zamieszkana przez liczne, dzikie plemiona orków. Zniszczyły one trzy z pięciu wysłanych grup. Czwarta, do której z czasem dołączyły także niedobitki pozostałych mieszkańców, połaczyła, się z dobrze już wówczas prosperującą ostatnią grupą. Wysłane kryształy, w miejscach gdzie osady upadły, po prostu zniknęły. Pojawiły się dopiero kilkadziesiąt lat później w jedynym jeszcze wtedy bastionie. Z czasem Aerisjanie wyparli orków z wszystkich górskich terytoriów na planecie, spychając ich w bezkresne puszcze planety. Aerisjanie toczą tam regularne walki z chordami zielonoskórych, stale pilnując by ci barbażyńcy nie urośli w znaczącą siłę, która mogłaby zagrozić mieszkancą miast. Jest to też dobre miejsce na szkolenia dla początkujących rekrutów. Chociaż Aeris Secundus bez wątpienia jest miejscem niebezpiecznym, chorda zielonoskórych nie jest tak groźna jak chorda mutantów z Aeris Prime. Angara Ten doświadczony już wieloma wojnami księżyc, został już skolonizowany przy użyciu normalnych metod. Zapasy i niezbędne materiały a także mieszkańcy, zostali przywiezieni za pomocą licznych promów kosmicznych. Angara była jednak dla Aerisjan terenem trudnym do skolonizowania. Nie wynikało to z faktu występowania tam groźnych zwierząt ale z terenu. Większość Angary pokrywają ogromne bagna i torfowiska. Z tego powodu istnieje tam tylko jedno miasto zbudowane według standardowych planów. Wiele jest natomiast małych rozrzuconych po planecie miasteczek i wsi. Ponieważ tarcza chroniąca Angare przed demonami jest słabsza niż w przypadku innych światów Aerisjan, co wynika bezpośrednio z faktu iż jest tam tylo jeden kryształ Jaźni, stał się on placem zabaw adeptów sztuk zakazanych. Aeris Tertius Planeta ta została skolonizowana dosyć niedawno. Użyto w tym celu zarówno sanktuarium jak i zwykłych statków. Planeta jest pustynnym pustkowiem jednak bogatym w liczne surowce mineralne a także paliwa. Z tego powodu jest ona w znacznym stopniu zdominowana przez kastę budowniczych i rzemieślników. Nie brakuje tam też wojowników, gdyż chociaż pustynna, to planeta posiada sporą ilość wojowniczych, upartych zielonoskórych mieszkańców, którym także zależy na złożach a także co ważniejsze, podziemnych źródłach wody. Co ciekawe na planecie nie brakuje miejsc gdzie parstwa piasku jest odsyć cieńka, a pod nią skrywają się twarde głazy, co pozowliło na standardową konstrukcję miast. Chociaż także zmagająca się zarówno z orkami jak i innymi potwornościami, Aeris Tertius rozwija się bardzo prężnie, głównie dzięki dobremu zarządzaniu. Istnieje jednak obawa, że może zabraknąć miejsca do budowy miast, z powodu ograniczonej powierzchni twardych kamiennych płyt. Flota Chociaż sanktuarium pozwala na bardzo szybką podróż, a także jest praktycznie odporne na ataki większości wrogów (niewiele jest istot zdolnych do zaatakowania fortecy w osnowie) to Aerisjanie z powodzeniem używają także zwykłych okrętów. Niestety brak porządnych warsztatów na orbitach skutecznie uniemożliwia budowanie naprawde potężnych jednostek. Aerisjanie dysponują jedynie małymi za to bardzo szybkimi i zwrotnymi jednostkami bojowymi. Dobrze sprawdzają się one przy zwiadach, akcjach zaczepnych i szybkich atakach na linie zaoptarzeniowe wroga. Niestety niewiele są w stanie zdziałać przeciwko najpotężniejszym okrętom bojowym takim jak Imperialne wielkie krążowniki. Chociaż statki te mogą być używane jako jednostki bojowe ich główną rolą jest utrzymywanie międzyplanetarnych linii zaopatrzeniowych. Chociaż sieć teleportów działa i bardzo szybko się rozwija Aerisjanie starają się nie nadużywać tego dobrodziejstwa. Rodzaje okrętów Aerisjanie dysponują dosyć liczną, chociaż słabą flotą. Wyróżnia się kilka typów jednostek, wśród ich armii. Aquilam To drugi najpopularniejszy model statku Aerisjan. Cechuje go największa za wszystkich siła ognia, jednak najmniejsza szybkość, jest on także największym z Aerisjańskich okrętów bo ma około 2 km. W walce polega na swoim wszechstronnym uzbrojeniu. Może zostać wyposażony zarówno w zwykłe działa laserowe jak i wyrzutnie torped, które dobrze sprawdzają się przy walce na większe odległości. Chociaż wolniejszy od swych "braci" aquilam jest szybszy od większości imperialnych jednostek o tych rozmiarach, a także dużo groźniejszy dzięki electrivisowym ładunkom w swich torpedach. Accipitris To najpopularniejsza jednostka wśród Aerisjan. Jej wielkość to około 1,5 km. Jest to średnia jednostka, słabiej uzbrojona, co nie znaczy że bezbronna. Zwykle jest uzbrojony w działa torpedowe, chociaż może być wyposażony w laserowe lance. Jest bardzo zwrotny i szybki co wykorzystuje na swoją korzyść w walce z większym od siebie przeciwnikiem. Bardzo niebezpieczny w walce z jednostkami podobnymi do siebie. Falcon Najrzadsza jednostka wśród Aerisjan. Cechuje do ogormna szybkość i manewrowość jednak ten mający około 700 metrów zwiadowaca, dysponuje bardzo małą siłą ognia. Może się on nadawać do odwracania uwagi przeciwnika i patrolowania regionu, jednak jest bezużyteczny w starciu z nawet niewiele większym przeciwnikiem. Budowa i plan miast Aerisjanie swoje miasta budują na starym i sprawdzonym planie. Prospekt Mira utrzymał się w nie przez prawie tysiąc lat więc nie było potrzeby zmiany tego stylu budowy miast. Wzięła się ona z początków istnienia rasy. Kiedy podział społeczeństwa dopiero się kształtował, ludzie zajmujący się konkretnymi zawodami starali się mieszkać jak najbliżej siebie. Tworzono cechy i gildie, które po wyjściu z osnowy zaczęto nazywać Ścieżkami. Początkowo osiedla budowano jedynie na stacjach metra i w niwielkich stacjach technicznych, jednak z czasem Aerisjanie budowali co raz to nowe tunele i osiedla, tworząc całkiem nowe odnogi tunelów. Ich wykonanie nie mogło się jednak równać z tunelami stworzonymi przez mechanicus. Z tego powodu bardzo niewielu ludzi osiedlało się za potężną linią kolejową w kształcie okręgu, którą później zaczętyo nazywać "kordonem zewnętrznym". Obecne miasta budowane są na bardzo podobnym schemacie, chociaż ich wykonanie jest nieporównywalnie lepsze a ich to co kiedyś było całym miastem obecnie jest maksymalnie dzielnicą. Każde miasto wygląda niemal tak samo: - W centrum znajduje się kryształ jaźni, otoczony przez grube mury akademii psioników, która połączona jest z główną siedzibą zarządu miasta. Takie położenie akademii ma nie tylko ułatwić adeptom nauke ale także utrudnić ucieczkę potencjalnym renegatom. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły są strażnicy umarłych, którzy jeśli już decydują się budować gdzieś swoje enklawy to w strefie wojowników. - Strefy ścieżek to właściwa część miasta. Stara metoda budowy z podziałem na strefy zachowała się do dzisiaj, chociaż tyczy się to jedynie zakładów pracy a nie stref mieszkalnych, które rozsiane są po całym mieście. Wyjątkiem od reguły jest ścieżka medyków, która chociaż ma swoją strefę, jest rozsiana po cały mieście aby zapewnić możliwie jak najszybszą pomoc jeżeli dojdzie do jakiegoś zdarzenia. Aerisjanie nie są społeczeństwem idealnym i zdarzają się wśród nich zarówno złodzieje jak i zwykli mordercy. Z tego powodu ścieżka wojowników jest jedną z najbardziej rozwiniętych. Zwykle mieści się ona przy kordonach i otacza miasto. - Kordony wzieły swój początek w linii metra zwanej "okrężną" lub właśnie "kordonem" gdyż otaczała ona praktycznie całe miasto. Obecnie krodony to potężne mury otaczające całe miasto. Co jakiś czas trzeba dobudowywać nowy kordon gdyż miasta się rozrastają. W ten sposób wiele miast ma kilka "warstw" co znacznie utrudnia ich zdobycie przez jakąkolwiek armie. Naturalnie najlepszym sposobem na atak na takie miasto wydaje się być "wkopanie" się w miasto od góry, dlatego Aerisjanie budują je zwykle w bardzo twardych skałach, często wzzmacniając góry różnymi stopami metali. W ten sposób przeciwnik, który zwykle ma problemy ze zlokalizowaniem samego miasta, często zostaje niemile zaskoczony gdy dowie się już gdzie takowe się znajduje. Są one odporne na praktycznie każdy atak z powietrza, w tym bombardowanie orbitalne. Nawet torpedy wirusowe nie zadałby mieszkańcom wielkich strat. Oczywiście bomba cykloniczna rozwaliłaby je w pył, więc Aerisjanie nauczyli się jak oszukiwać systemy logiczne statków z użyciem swojej mocy psionicznej a także jak robić z astropatów psioniczne bomby, co w rezultacie bardzo utrudniało życie Imperialnej marynarce, gdy raptem ich psionicy po prostu wybuchali, razem ze znaczną częścią instalacji statku. Smoki O zawsze żyjące na Aeris wielkie gady, już w czasach gdy to Imperium władało planetą budziły zarówno grozę jak i fascynację. Prowadzono wiele badań jak i obserwacji tych istot, niestety ich wyniki utracono wraz z zniknięciem planety. Przez setki lat nikt nie wychodził na powierzchnie zdewastowanej planety, więc nikt też nie wiedział o tym że smoki przetrwały. Nikt nie wie dokładnie jak udało im się przeżyć na tym zniszczonym i napromieniowanym globie. Pierwotnie Aersijanie bali się tych istot, myśląc że są to tylko bezmyślne drapieżniki, jednak w miarę jak je obserwowano, zauważono ciekawy fakt. Smoczy ryk był w stanie zadziałać na Aerisjan, jednym razem sprawiał że stawaiali się bardziej agresywni innym razem, że się bali a innym razem poadali w niewyjaśnioną euforie. Dopiero po długich badaniach odkryto, że ryk który słyszą Aerisjanie nie jest ich normalnym głosem a jedynie jego począkiem lub końcem. Reszta ryku, który może trwać nawet pół godziny, to fala dźwiękowa o częstotliwości zbyt wysokiej by Aerisjanie mogli ją usłyszeć. Dopiero wynalezienie specjalnych apartatów słuchowych pozwoliło usłyszeć smoki, chociaż od usłyszenia do zrozumienia ich mowy i nawiązania kontaktu minęło sporo czasu. Późniejsze powstanie Szajran, pozwoliło nie tylko lepiej poznać i zrozumieć smoki zarówno te na Aeris Prime jak i na Aeris Secundus, smocze kulty sprowadziły smoki także na Angare i Aeris Tertius. Smoki są istotami inteligentnymi, potrafiącymi się porozumiewać, znającymi historie planety na tysiące lat przed przybyciem ludzi. Na dodatek ich wiedza na temat roślin i gatunków żyjących na Aeris istot znacznie przewyższa uczonych. Z tego powodu Aerisjanie smoki są bardzo szanowane wśród Aerisjan. Ich wiedza jest spisywana w księgach i rozprowadzana po całym Aeris, by jego mieszkańcy mogli jeszcze lepiej poznać ten świat. Smoki dysponują czymś co nazywane jest pamięcią genetyczną. Pozwala to dziecku przejąć wiedzę zarówno rodziców jak i kilku (właściwie od kilku do kilkunastu i nie ma reguły mówiącej jaki smok odziedziczy więcej pamięci) pokoleń smoków wstecz. Dzięki temu smoki są jedynim z najlepiej przystosowanych istot na Aeris. Każdy smok ma od 5 do 9 metrów wysokości, ich ciała mają długość od 12 do 28 metrów a rozpiętość skrzydeł może osiągać od 18 do ponad 50 metrów. Kiedy największe z tych istot poruszają się po niebie potrafią wywołać prawdziwy wicher a ich ryk niesie się kilometrami przez łańcuchy górskie, lasy czy pustynie. Więkoszość ludzi bardzo mylnie sądzi że każdy smok potrafi utrzymać ogień, jednak ta zdolność tyczy się jedynie smoka czerwonego, smoki zielone rzadko kiedy to potrafią a smoki niebieskie nigdy. Wynika to z faktu skąd tak naprawdę smok bierze swój ogień. Sekretem jest kwas wytwarzany przez organizm smoka. Bardzo żrąca i (nawet w minimalnych ilościach) zabójcza substancja. Ma ją każdy smok i każdy z nich może nią pluć. Taki kwas przeżre się nawet przez pancerz czołgu, zwłaszcza w przypadku smoków zielonych. Jego właściwości są jednak ściśle powiązane z barwnikiem zawartym w łuskach smoków. Smoków jest bardzo niewiele co wynika z faktu, płodności zarówno samców jak i samic. Przeżywają one swój okres godowy jedynie trzy razy w ciągu życia a samica składa wówczas od jednego do maksymalnie pięciu jaj. W pierwszym okresie, który jest dla smoków, okresem równie trudnym co dla większości Aerisjan, samica zwykle nie składa więcej niż dwa jaja. W drugim okresie, kiedy jest już doświadczona zwykle rodzi najwięcej bo do pięciu jaj a w okresie trzecim, rzadko kiedy powyżej trzech jaj co wynika z faktu że jej oragnizm jest starszy. Sprawa nie dotyczy jednak tylko samic, gdyż wśród samców panuje ta sama zależność wiekowa, kiedy jest młody jest to trudny okres, potem przychodzi to łatwiej a na koniec sprawa jest utrudniona przez organizm. Naturalnie okresom tym towarzyszą odpowiednie rytuały i masa skomplikowanych czynności jak podniebne "tańce". D tego smoki łączą się w pary na całe życie i gdy jedno z nich zginie, drugie już nigdy nie znajdzie partnera. Smoki dzielą się na kilka podgatunków, z których każdy różni się od innego. Nie ma jednak problemu by poszczególne pod-gatunki mieszały się ze sobą. Istnieją jednak zależności, warunkujące to z jakiego smoka wykluje się jakie potomstwo. Smoki leśne/bagienne Njaliczniejsze i zwykle najmniejsze osobniki z gatunku. Ich łuska zwykle jest zielon z niewielkimi brązowymi przebarwieniami na brzuchu i na błonach skrzydowych. Wyjątkiem są te osobnik na Aeris Thirtus gdzie mają zwykle brązowo, pomarańczowe ubarwienie i bywają mylone ze smokami ognia. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych smoków nie plują ogniem ani lodem ale właśnie kwasem. Jest on znacznie bardziej żrący i dysponuję większą jego ilością niż pozostałe smoki. Dodatkowo każdy smok może sprawić że kwas stanie się gęstszy i lepki, co czyni go jeszcze groźniejszym, dla przeciwnika. Osoba trafiona czymś takim umiera w wielkich mękach, nie mogąc się pozbyć potwornej wydzieliny lub z powodu zakażenia, które jest jeszcze gorsze w skutkach. Smoki zielone są też nazywane katalizatorami, ponieważ mogą się one urodzić ze związków obu smoków zielonych, lub z połączenia smoka ognia i lodu, natomiast gdy smok leśny połączy się ze smokiem ognia (lub lodu), jego potomstwo będzie się składało wyłącznie ze smoków ognistych (lub lodowych). Smoki ognia Ciężko jest powiedzieć, których smoków jest więcej, ognia czy lodu. Tak czy inaczej, smoki te są uważane za jedne z najgroźniejszych i nie bez przyczyny. Kiedy ci czerwono-łuscy mordercy pojawiają się na niebie sieją śmierć i zniszczenie dzięki swojemu ogniestemu oddechowi. Nazwa ognisty oddech jest jak najbardziej na miejscu, gdyż smok wypełnia swoje płuca gazem z wydzieliny, które w połączeniu z azotem wydzielanym przez dwa znajdujące się w smoczych kłach otwory, powoduje samozapłon. Smoki zielone mają w tych kłach mocniejszą wersje swojego jadu. Tak czy inaczej efektem jest jęzor ognia. Gaz ten zawiera masę kropelek gestego śluzu, który normalnie chroni gardło. W ten sposób działa on nie gorzej niż zwykły miotacz. Dodatkowo smok, może podpalić swoją ślinę, która działa dokładnie tak samo jak jad smoków zielonych, z tą różnicą że jest mniej żrąca, nadrabia to jednak ogniem. Smoki zielone powstają tylko z połączenia dwóch smoków ognia, lub smoka ognia i smoka zielonego. Są też najagresywniejsze ze wszystkich jednak mimo to nie brakuje ich w ostojach. Największy szacunek zyskały wśród wojowników, u boku których walczą najczęściej ze wszystkich podgatunków. Smoki lodu Znacznie łągodniejsze od swoich ognistych kuzynów, smoki lodu niosą śnieżną zamieć a ich pojawienie się jakimś obszarze w większej ilości może znacznie wpłynąć na mikroklimat. Co prawda pojawienie się ich ognistych "braci" także jest zdolne wywołać zmiany jednak nie są one tak widoczne. Zawarta w zarówno w łuskach jak i całym ciele substancja, która powoduje że smoki te mają błękitne lub białe łuski, sprawia również że zawarty w nich jad staje się niezwykle zimny i już same jego opary, którymi smok może zionąć, dzięki niezwykle pojemnym płucom, pozwalającym wytworzyć spore ciśnienie. Efektem tego jest zwykle zamrożenie przeciwnika. Kiedy osoba, lub pojazd zostanie trafiona śluzem, praktycznie natychmiast zamarza. Na pojazdach efekt ten nie jest szczególnie widowiskowy, do momentu kiedy smok nie uderzy w pojazd, zmieniając zarówno trafioną część jak i znaczny obszar dookoła w stalowy zimny proch. W sumie by zobaczyć taki efekt wystarczy że cokolwiek uderzy w pojazd z nieco większą siłą. Smoki Angarskie Smoki Angarskie to prawdziwa zagadka Aerisjan. Początkowo smoczy kult rozwijał się na Angarze bez problemów jednak w pewnej chwili kontakt z ich miastem po prostu się urwał. Wszystkie smoki zniknęły a ludzie byli zmienieni w mutanty i nieumarłych. Podejrzewano o to kult nekromantów z gór Ararak, będący wówczas najbardziej rozwiniętą grupą tych magów, jednak nie znaleziono wśród nich żadnych dowodów na to by byli odpowiedzialni za ich zniknięcie. Cokolwiek się stało pozostaje tajemnicą. Cienie z Angary jak czasem nazywa się tamtejsze smoki, powróciły podczas drugiej wojny z Imperium. Ich wygląd w niczym nie przypomina ich pobratymców z pozostałych światów. Wyglądają jak szkielety, ze strzepami czarnej zwisiającej skóry, ich szyja jest znacznie krótsza. Na dodatek są przepełnione energią psioniczną, która daje im mocy. Są w stanie doprowadzić do obłędu praktycznie każdego przeciwnika. Ich bronią jest dźwięk. Fale wydobywające się z ich paszczy są w stanie wywołać drgania dość silne by rozerwać wroga na kawałki i zniszczyć każdy pojazd. Nie wiadomo ile żyją te smoki, czy powstają nowe, czym się żywią i czy są one śmiertelne. Wiadome jest jednak że są to śmiertelnie niebezpieczne istoty i tylko głupiec by je zlekceważył. Nie podlegają żadnej klasyfikacji dotyczącej pozostałych smoków i niektórzy zastanawiają się czy to wogóle są smoki, gdyż wszelkie próby porozumienia się spełzły na niczym. Niorbis Niorbis zwany też "Czarnym królem" to najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich smoków. Większy od każdego ze swoich kuzynów, o czarnych łuskach i zionący białym ogniem, który jest w stanie w ciągu sekund stopić potężną rudę metalu. Jego ryk niesie się po niebie, przez cały świat na którym się znajduje i praktycznie każdy smok, prędzej czy póżniej go usłyszy. Nie wiadomo jak stary jest Niorbis, wiadmo jednak że jest to jedyny smok, który dał się dosiąść. Szajrun słyszący jego mowe, twierdzą że jedno jego słowo jest w stanie zabić przeciwnika, lub zmusić go do całkowitej uległości. Władca smoków Aeris, machając swymi skrzydłami potrafi wywołać huragan. Kiedy leci z nim Awatar, wywołuje dodatkowo burzę, która jest zwiastunem ich nadejścia. Jego jad jest całkowicie czarny, i nawet jedna jego kropla jest w stanie zabić rosłego orka lub każdą inną istotę. Co ciekawe smocza stal pod wpływem jego ognia zmienia kolor na czarny i staje się o wiele wytrzymalsza i zabójcza od swojej standardowej wersji. Pancerze te są używane przez jego wyselekcjonowaną armię, która przyjęła imię smoczego króla, stając się ochorną jego leża i najbardziej elitarną i poważaną formacją Szajrun. Jedynie smoki Angarskie nie uznają jego zwierzchnictwa i nie reagują na jego wezwania, jednak żaden z nich nie jest na tyle szalony by stawać do walki z królem. Nie wiadomo czy Niorbis włada w jakimś stopniu mocami psionicznymi, chociaż nie jest to wykluczone, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że osoby obarzone darem psioniki w jego towarzystwie czują jakby ktoś czytał im w myślach. Leże Niorbisa (będące jednocześnie domem Awatara) jest pilnie strzeżone nie tylko przez "czarną gwardie" ale także stale otoczone potężnym cyklonem, który skutecznie utrudnia dotarcie tam każdej niepowołanej istocie. Bestiariusz Śmiercionośnych, budzacych grozę i obrzydzenie potworów w całym Aeris nie brakuje. Można śmiało powiedzieć że jest to istny rezerwat dla morderczych potworów i dziwnych nienaturalnych zjawisk. Znaczna część potowrów z biologicznego punktu widzenia nie ma prawa istnieć. Poniżej przedstawiony został spis najliczniejszych, najbardziej śmiercionośnych lub najbardziej znanych istot na Aeris. Aeris Prime Istoty z Aeris Prime cieszą się szczególnie złą sławą, zarówno przez to że istnieją w opowiadaniach Aerisjan na każdej planecie to jeszcze na dodatek prawie wszystkie powstały na skutek mutacji i innych procesów wynikających z życia w osnowie. Potwory te są bardzo agresywne, krwiożercze, ich kości są znacznie mocniejsze i na dodatek są całkowicie odporne na większość trucizn. Arachnid Nikt nie ma wątpliwości co do genezy powstania tych istot. Raporty o nich pojawiały się już na początku życia w osnowie. Musiały powstać z szalonego połączenia ludzi z odmianą ogormnych bagiennych pająków, które ponoć kiedyś żyły na Aeris prime. Istoty te są rozmiarów człowieka i są dość inteligentne by stworzyć prymitywne społeczeństwo, ze standardowym prawem silniejszego. Zwykle mieszkają pod ziemią tworząc niewielkie osiedla i drążąc sobie kryjówki. Stado zwykle nie przekracza liczebnie pięćdziesięciu osobników. Podobnie jak u większości organizmów panuje tu podział na samce i samice, chociaż bez dokładniejszych oględzin nie da się odróżnić płci. W swoich leżach tworzą kokony, z których lęgną się przyszłe pokolenia. Zwykle jedna samica składa od trzech do siedmiu jaj. Niegdyś stanowiły prawdziwą plagę, jednak teraz ich liczba trzyma się na stałym i dość niskim poziomie. O ile pojedyńczy osobnik nie stanowi zagrożenia dla Aerisjanina uzbrojonego w podstawową broń o tyle cała grupa stanowi problem. Chociaż mają oczy są niemal całkowicie ślepi i polegają na zmysłach powonienia i słuchu, które sa niezwykle dobrze rozwinięte. Dodatkową zdolnością są sensory drgań na odnóżach, które pozwalają im wyczuć czy ktoś się zbliża, dzięki zdolności wyczuwania drgań podłoża. Jest to szczególnie skuteczne kiedy siedzą oni w zastawionych przez siebie sieciach. Potrafią również tworzyć prostą broń jak pałki, noże czy toporki. Ich największą słabością jest światło ultrafioletowe, które działa na nich jak na mitycznego wampira, sprawia że skóra zaczyna się palić a sama bestia ginie w męczarniach. Dlatego prakycznie każdy pojazd poruszający się po tunelach ma wbudowane tego typu oświetlenie. Demon Chociaż Aerisjanie dobrze wiedzą czym są demony, nazwa ta przyjęła się dla latających drapieżnych stworów, które początkowo wydawały się być władcami niebios. Poruszające się na czterech nogach, wyposażone w ostre pazury, zabójcze kły i skrzydła zakończone pojedyńczymi szponami są prawdziwymi maszynami do zabijania. Mogą dożyć do nawet dwudziestu lat. Swoje gniazda budują zwykle w runiach starych bardzo wysokich obiektów lub w niedostępnych klifach górskich, gdzie rodzą potomstwo. Chociaż potrafią latać to są ssakami. A samica w miocie ma średnio od jednego do pięciu młodych. Ich liczba ostatnio bardzo spadła, jednak teraz trzyma w miarę równy poziom. Są uważane za najgrożniejsze z potworów (chociaż wcale nimi nie są) na Aeris Prime, głównie przez swoją ogormną wytrzymałość, która pozwala im przyjąć "na klate" cały magazynek z standardowego karabinu i wciąż walczyć. W czasie życia w osnowie i długo po nim, rozbudzał fantazje mieszkańców i był bohaterem wielu okropnych opowiadań. W zasadzie pozostaje nim do dzisiaj, chociaż nie jest już tak straszny jak był kiedyś. Zdarza się nawet że jest oswajany i walczy u boku niektórych wojowników, szczególnie formacji elite. Krzykacz Jeden z najpopularniejszych potworów Aerisjan. Był zmorą słabo bronionych posterunków, gdyż fala dźwiękowa jaką wytwarzał nie mogła być zatrzymana przez prakycznie żadną standardową osłone. W czasie życia w osnowie był odpowiedzialny za wiele zniszczeń stacji i śmierć tysięcy mieszkańców. Nic więc dziwnego że jest obecnie jednym z najbardziej znienawidzonych stworzeń na Aeris. Wygnany z większości tunelów mieszka na powierchni. Dzięki swoim niewielkim błonom skrzydłowym potrafi szybować. Czyni to z niego dobrego i cichego zabójce, chociaż nie jest groźniejszy od demona. Szponiaste odnóża i ostre kły stanowią jego podstawową broń w walce wręcz. Dodatkowo jest bardoz umięśniony na ramionach i klatce piersiowej co podnosi jego tolerancje na obrażenia. Jest jednak stosunkowo łatwym do pokonania przeciwnikiem. Rodzi się ich całkiem sporo ale na szczęście żyją dość krótko i często giną, padając ofiarą innych istot. Olbrzym Potężna istota niewątpliwie demonicznego pochodzenia. Praktycznie zawsze są one pokryte wrzodami lub innymi paskudnymi ranami. Nie jest dokładnie określone jak się rozmnażają, nie wiadomo też ile dokładnie taka jednostka może przeżyć. Żyją i zawsze żyły na powierchni polując na nieostrożnych łowców, którzy zapuszczą się zbyt daleko od swoich posterunków. Zwykle walczą gołymi rękoma chociaż zdarzaja się że dysponują prostą niezbyt skomplikowaną bronią. Rzadko kiedy widuje się olbrzymy w grupach nie większych niż trzy osobniki, zwykle też są samotnikami. Istnieje teoria jakoby momenty kiedy zbierają się w grupy była ich "okresem godowym" jednak nie znaleziono na to żadnego potwierdzenia. Na dodatek sekcje zwłok nie potwirdziły obecności żadnych organów rozrodczych. Z jakiegoś powodu olbrzymy nienawidzą krzykaczy, co jest swoistym znakiem. Jeżeli w pobliżu nie ma śladów obecności wszędobylskich krzykaczy to istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że gdzieś w pobliżu czai się olbrzym. Wbrew obiegowej opini są to całkiem sprytne potwory, potrafiące się dobrze kryć. Sceptycy, którzy uważają że to niemożliwe prawdopodonie nigdy nie słyszeli też o zdolnościach maskowania zwiadowców kosmicznych marines. Pełzacz Bez wątpienia nagroźniejsza bestia żyjąca w podziemiach Aeris. Pełzacze to potężne istoty mogące osiągać rozmiary do nawet dziesięciu metrów, siejące postrach i grozę nawet w czasach obecnych. Każdy kto podróżuje tunelem boi się spotkania z tą bestią, gdyż szanse przeżycia go bez porządnego działa artyleryjskiego są równe zeru. Potężnie opancerzony, odporny na większość typów amunicji i granatów pełzacz to groźny przeciwnik. Poruszający się na wielu parach odnóży z paszczą mogącą z łatwością pomieścić rosłego człowieka, pełzacz jest prawdziwą chodzącą śmiercią. Na szczęście niewiele jest tych chodzących czołgów. Istnieje jednak teoria jakoby było ich znacznie więcej, a nie pojawiają się ponieważ żyją znacznie głębiej pod ziemią. Teoria ta spędza sen z powiek uczonych, gdyż istnieje wiele faktów potwierdzających te przypuszczenia, jak choćby ten, że ich aktywność wzrasta z nastaniem pory deszczowej. Dodatkowo tunele z których przychodzą nigdy nie zostały dokładnie zbadane. Bez względu na to jaka jest prawda, Aerisjanie są jednego zgania, że dobry pełzacz to martwy pełzacz. Pożeracz To przykład kolejnej istoty, która nie ma prawa funkcjonować z fizycznego i biologicznego punktu widzenia.Paszcza zajmująca większość tuowia, zdolna pomieścić kilka osób, do tego nieproporcjonalnie małe odnóża sprawiają że istota ta wygląda bardzo pokracznie i dość powolnie. Nic bardziej mylnego. Pożeracze moga rozpędzać się do prędkości jadącego pojazdu, na dodatek przeciwnik walczący z nim nie do końca wie w którą część ciała strzelać, gdyż praktycznie cała powierchnia głowy to paszcza. Ostatecznie wojownicy wychodzą z założenia że najlepiej jest strzelać po nogach. Jednak to nie śmierć z rąk tej bestii jest najgorszym obrazem jaki może spotkać walczącego z nią nieszczęśnika. Potwór ten praktycznie nie ma zębów więc każdą swoją ofiarę żywą czy martwą wrzuca prosto do paszczy, która niemal natychmiast łączy się z układem pokarmowym. Taka osoba jest powolnie trawiona żywcem. Podobno kiedyś wyciągnięto Aerisjanina który po całym dniu spędzonym w jego organiźmie wciąż żył, nie wiaodmo jednak czy udało się go uratować. Tak czy inaczej, pożeracz to potworna bestia o nazwie bardzo adekwatnej do swoich zdolności. Aeris Secundus Ta pokryta morcznymi nieprzebytmi lasami planeta to idealne miejsce dla różnych potworności, takich jak zdziczałe golemy, zjawy i inne magiczne bestie, przy których zwykłe drapieżniki są po prostu ozdobą. Nie jest do końca jasne dlaczego właśnie na tej planecie jest tak ogormna liczba istot powiązanych z osnową, jednak wiadomoe jest że chociaż większość z nich nie ma systemu rozmnażania się, to powstają nowe. Bez względu na to czym jest dana istota jedno jest pewne, na Aeris nieczego nie można lekecważyć. Barakan Przez długi czas był zaliczany do potowrów i groźnych bestii. Urosło wokół niego sporo fałszywych legend i chociaż potrafi on być groźny, to opiekunowie zapewniają że jest to zwykle spokojna istota nad którą łatwo jest zapanować. Ponieważ Aeris Secundus niewiele ma dobrych miejsc pod budowę naprawde dużych miast, znaczna część jej mieszkańców porusza się po gęstej puszczy właśnie z pomocą tych istot. Są one lepsze od pojazdów kołowych, gdyż z łatwością pokonują standardowe przeszkody terenowe i co najważniejsze nie gubią się w tych lasach, w których potrafi zawieść nawet najlepsza nawigacja. Na dziko barakany są spokojnymi lecz bardzo terytorialnymi stworzeniami. Zwykły Aerisjanin nie powienien ich jednak sprowokować samą obecnością chyba że na własne życzenie. Tutaj też zaczyna się problem gdyż barakany (nawet te udomowione) raz zaatakowane przez bardzo długi czas dochodzą do siebie dlatego każdy opiekun który dostanie zaszczyt opieki nad tym stworzeniem stara się utworzyć jak najlepszą więź psychiczną. Broniąc się są bardzo brutalne i potrafią nie tylko stratować przeciwnika ale także użyć swojej potwornej broni. Ich klatka piersiowa może się otworzyć i złapać nieszczęsną osobę i wycisnąć ją jak gąbkę. W rezultacie jej wnętrzności wychodzą z paszcze barakana a reszta która zostanie, wypuszczona jest przez ponownie otwartą klatkę piersiową. Leszy Uważany za najgrożniejszą z istot. Chociaż mniejszy i wydawałoby się mniej wytrzymały to znacznie bardziej niebezpieczny. Sekretem leszego jest moc psychiczna. Istoty te nie bez powodu są nazywane królami lasów. Potrafią przejmować kontrolę nad większościa żyjących w nich istot a niektóre z nich już instynktownie się ich słuchają. Zdarzały się nawet przypadki kiedy leszczy przejmował kontrolę nad golemem albo innym leszym. Podobnie jak barkany są istotami bardzo terytorialnymi z tą tylko różnicą że atakują i rozrywają na strzępy swoje ofiary. Zwykle pojawia się jako mroczna postać, przepełniona mroczną mocą i chęcią zabijania. Takie zdolnosci pozwalają mu obniżać skuteczność osoby z nim walczącej. W przypadku zwykłych ludzi zdarzało się że leszy przejmował nad nimi kontrolę i zmuszał do walki o jego terytorium. Po śmierci dusze takich ofiar zmieniały się w niezależne byty i w rezultacie powstał nowy potwór ale o tym póżniej. Leśny golem Te potężne i dzikie kamienne kolosy mozolnie przedzierają się przez lasy Aeris Secundus w sobie tylko znanym celu. Wiadomo że powstały niedługo po kolonizacji, nie wiadomo natomiast czy powstają nowe. Sprawę utrudnia nie tylko fakt, że nawet tak potęzne są praktycznie niezauważalne gdyż zwykle całe są pokryte mchem, a zdarza się nawet że rosną w nich drzewa, to na dodatek często bez żadnego bodźca popadają w stan hibernacji i praktycznie się nie ruszają. Wtedy niesposób odróżnić je od losowej formacji skalnej. Golemy to prawdziwa zagadka, jedne całkowicie zignorują spotkane istoty, inne są nawet skłonne im pomagać a jeszcze inne z dziką furią rzucą się na wszystko co żywe. Istniał przypadek golema, który stale dbał o jeden z mostów na głównych szlakach. Tak czy inaczej wiadomo że golem zaatakowany lub sprowokowany (np przez leszego) potrafi walczyć. Jego kamiennej skóry nie ruszy nic prócz materiałów wybuchowych lub mocy psionicznych, na dodatek jest całkiem szybki, chociaż nie tak szybki jak pożeracz. Niektóre, chociaż nie jest to reguła "strzelać" z paszczy zabójczymi korzeniami, które zabijają ofiarę z wielką mocą wbijając się w jej ciało. Nad golemami tymi da się zapanować i niektóre z nich pełnią rolę obrońców karawan przedierających się przez lasy. Pająk smoczy W rzeczywistości ze smokami nie ma nic wspólnego a ten przydomek zawdzięcza swoim rozmiarom. Zwykle jest to istota wzrostem przewyższająca człowieka nie mówiąc już o reszcie "parametrów". Za dnia bardzo łatwo jest uniknąć ich pułapek, gdyż białą pajęczyna zdecydowanie wybija się na tle brązowo, zielonego tła lasu, jednak w nocy mogą być one bardzo problematyczne, zwłascza z uwagi na fakt, że pająki te rzadko kiedy polują same. Dodatkowa zdolność strzelania swoją siecią, która może być nasączona jadem o podobnym działaniu tego który posiadają zielone smoki, jednak w zacznie słabszej formie, czyni je jeszcze groniejszymi przeciwnikami. Kolejną silną cechą jest zdolność wykonywania dość dalekich skoków. Na szczęście panicznie boją się ognia a ich pancerzyki zwykle można sforsować zwykłą bornią. Co ciekawe w tym gatunku samice są znacznie większe od samców, co nikogo nie dziwi, jednak w stadzie to samica pełni rolę przywódcy a samce jej służą. Parias Znienawidzony twór Aeris Secundus, nikt dokładnie nie wie jak powstają ile ich jest ani skąd się biorą, ale każdy kto choć raz je spotkał, na zawsze zapamięta ten widok. Pariasi zwykle poruszają się jako chmara latających błękitnych świetlików. Widok ten może fascynować i wydawać się piękny ale każde Aerisjanin, zwłaszcza ten najmłodszy wie co on oznacza. Potwory te bardzo rzadko atakują dorosłych, zwykle ich ofiarą padają dzieci, do których zwracają się przez praktycznie niewykrywalne połączenia psychiczne. Takie dziecko mamione obietnicami zabawy ulega i wchodzi do miejsca, które wybrał sobie potwór. Po ofierze zwykle zostaje tylko poczerniałe wysuszone ciało, na którego twarzy maluje się wyraz przerażenia. Parias do momentu pojawienia się nie ma kształtu, dopiero kiedy jest pewnien że może się odkryć pojawia się przed ofiarą, jako czarna humanoidalna ogromna postać o błękitnych oczach. Niestety nie działa na niego większość broni a nejlepszą metodą walki jest psionika lub naładowany psychicznie electrivisowy miecz. Z powodu ich wystepowania Aerisjanie, nawet ci wmiastach, strzegą swych dzieci jak oka w głowie. Zjawa Powstała z umarłego sługi leszego zjawa, to niestabilna istota, która zwykle pozostaje na terytorium w którym umarła, chociaż wówczas jest już całkowicie niezależnym bytem. Podobnie jak golemy, zjawy mogą się zachowywać skrajnie różnie, jedne zatakują wszystko co spotkają inne mogą nawet chcieć pomóc, np ostrzegając przed leszym. Zwykle zjawa pojawia się jako nieregularna czarna postać z parą czerwonych ślepi. Chociaż budzi grozę, lek i fantazje (co jest głównym powodem umieszczenia jej na tej liście) nie jest aż tak groźna i można ją odegnać przy użyciu zwykłej broni i odrobiny elevtrivis. Aeris Thirtus Aeris Thirtus to w zdecydowanej większości oceany piasku i podobnie jak na Aeris Secundus, niewiele jest tam miejsc do budowy wielkich miast. Z tego powodu nie brakuje tam wędrownych grup. Aerisjanie z tego świata mają ciemniejszą skórę, co uodparnia ich na rażące słońce. Pustynny glob słynie ze swoich ogromnych bestii czających się pośród gorących wydm. Serakonidy Niektórzy uważają że serakonidy to inteligentne stworzenia i że należy spróbować się z nimi porozumieć. Cóż taką samą teorie miała grupa uczonych odnośnie arachnidów i obie skończyły tak samo... martwe. Chociaż potrafią się posługiwać bronią palną (dopóki nie zabraknie w niej amunicji) i ponoć mają swój język to tych równych Aerisjanom wzrostem istot, za nic nie można uznać za rasę inteligentną. Nie mają żadnych oznak cywilizacyjnych, nie budują żadnych osiedli, prowadzą koczowniczy tryb życia, polegający na tym że kiedy braknie im sił zagrzebują się w piachu. Nie raz zdarzało się że porzucali a nawet bez powodu (nie zjadali ich potem tylko porzucali) zabijali słabsze osobniki, co świadczy o braku jakichkolwiek więzi społecznych. Na dodatek atakują wszystko co spotkają na swej drodze nie rzadko włączając w to siebie nawzajem. Walka z nimi nie stanowi problemu, gdyż nawet uzbrojone ich celność jest gorsza nawet od średnio rozgarniętego orka. W walce wręcz stanowią wyzwanie ze względu na swój spryt i siłę fizyczną. Rodzą się z kokonów tworzonych przez samice a w jednym z nich potrafi być do pięciu osobników. Raptor Ten poruszający się na dwóch nogach drapieżny gad potrafi sprawić masę kłopotów wędrującym karawanom. Ponieważ są nie tylko bardzo szybkie i poruszają się w grupach ale potrafią planować (często nawet lepiej od serakonidów) swoje ataki. Na dodatek ich zdolności skradania się i skakania na bardzo duże odległości sprawia że są bardzo niebezpiecznymi istotami. Raptor jest niewiele większy od człowieka i chociaż jego łuski przebije nawet zwykły karabin, to trafienie go nawet na mały dystans jest dość trudne. Z ich powodu Aerisjańskie karawany zaczęły znacznie lepiej umacniać swoje obozy i pojazdy, gdyż bestie te były w stanie przekopać się pod ogrodzeniem. Nie są też dość głupie by atakować wszystko co popadnie, jeżeli widzą że wróg ma przewagę na pewno nie zaatakują. Jak wszystkie gady, tworzą gniazda, w których składają swoje jaja, z których wykluwa się potomstwo. Łowca Dość nietypowa poruszająca się na czterech nogach istota, z których dwie przednie są nieproporcjonalnie duże do tylnich. Większość czasu spędza pod ziemią czychając na potencjalną ofiarę. Podobnie jak raptory, serakonidy i pozostałe istoty na Aeris może się obejść bardzo długi czas bez pokarmu czy napojów. W walce całkowicie polega na swoich przednich odnóżach, które mogą działać zarówno jako wielka kosa jak i jako tarcza przed pociskami, gdyż są dość mocne by zatrzymać większość pocisków. Uzębiona, podzielona na trzy części szczęka jest w stanie jedynm ugryzieniem pożreć połowe rosłego Aerisjanina. Na domiar złego, odwłok będący ich newralgicznym punktem jest wypełniony substancją która przy jego rozszczelnieniu powoduje sporą eksplozje. Kończy ona żywot bestii, zabierając ze sobą zwykle kilka ofiar. Nie tyle z powodu wybuchu co z powodu odłamków pancerza, które lecą z ogromną prędkością. Łowcy są całkowicie ślepi, toteż każdy z nich polega na swoim słuchu i sensorach w postaci pręcików na głowie. Są obojniakami a potezny odwłok, pełni funkcje kokonu. Kiedy przychodzi czas godów stają się one pomarańczowe. O to kto zyska prawo do zapołodnienia a kto będzie zapłodnionym toczone są walki Kiedy przychodzi czas "samica" porzuca kokon z którego rodzi się od jednego do trzech młodych łowców. Diablos To dość nietypowy potwór, zwany często żywym arsenałem. Ten chodzacy wagon kolejowy to postrach pustyni. Przydomek żywy arsenał, nie wziął się z nikąd, praktycznie każda część ciała tej istoty jest w stanie zadać śmierć, od wyposażonego w kolce pancerza na grzbiecie, przez potężne długie rogi na łbie, które są w stanie podczas szarży przebić nawet pancerz czołgu, pazury na tylnich łapach i dwóch przednich przeobrażonych w skrzydła, a na ogonie, który pełni role maczugi z kolcami i jedym uderzeniem jest w stanie zrobić z przeciwnika krwawą miazgę. Jak już wspominałem, przednia para odnóży tego stworzenia została przeobrażona w skrzydła. Są one jednak za małe by pozwolić mu na lot. Umożliwiają mu one jednak szybować przez pewien czas i wykonywać dłuższe skoki. Diablosy łączą się zwykle w pary, nie są to jednak pary na całe życie i gdy jedno z nich umrze, drugie nie ma problemu z tym by szukać partnera. Są "ssakami" słowo to jest w cudzysłowiu ponieważ istoty te po opuszczeniu "brzucha" matki są zdolne przyjmować normalny pokarm. Z powodu małych oczu muszą polegać na swojej szybkości by upolować ofiarę. Serpentia Zwana też "diabłem pustyni" serpetnia to jednym z najgrożniejszych potworów na Aeris Thirtus. Wyposażona w pancerz, który przebić może tylko broń przeciwpancerna i o żuwaczkach dość silnych by przebić się przez czołg serpetnia osiąga ogromne rozmiary. Za jednym zamachem może zjeść cały samochód, a soki trawienne bez problemu sobie z nim poradzą. Każda grupa nieszczęśników, która spotka serpentie wie że ma nikłe szanse na przeżycie. Zwłaszcza gdy jej ostre jak brzytwa odnóża rozcinają pojazd, który zwykle jest bezpiecznym schronieniem. I chociaż serpentia nie jest największym potworem jakiego można spotkać na Aeris Thirtus, budzi lęk i przerażenie w serecach nawet najbardziej doświadczonych wędrowców. Nie do końca wiadomo jak rodzą się serpentie ale podczas tego procesu musi ich powstawać niewiele, gdyż inaczej trzecia planeta układu byłaby niemożliwa do zamieszkania. Z jakiegoś powodu potwory te unikają miast, przez co większość populacji skupia się właśnie w nich. Chociaż mają oczy zwykle polegają na swoich wrażliwych na drgania włoskach, osadzonych na grzebiecie. Skolomorf "Jeżeli diablos to wagon, to skolomorf jest cholernym składem kolejowym." - ''anonimowy Aerisjański wojownik. Ta potężna niemalże mityczna bestia urosła w wyobraźni Aerisjan do legendy i nic w tym dziwnego. W czasie całej historii Aeris bestie te widziane były tylko kilka razy i nikt nie ma pewności ile dokładnie ich jest. Wiadomo jednak że na pewno więcej niż jedna. W czasie jednej z wojen Imperium zamierzało złapać jednego z nich i zostawić go w pobliżu jednego z miast na Aeris Prime. Plan był dobry i nawet udało się dopaść jednego osobnika a nawet przetransportować go na statek. Na szczęście dla Aerisjan, imperialni nie mieli pojęcia, że śluz wydzielany przez całe ciało bestii, który chroni ją przed słońcem i pozwala utrwalić drążone przez nią jamy, przy dłuższym kontakcie z żelazem prowadzi do jej zniszczenia. Bestia wydostała się i zniszczyła cały okręt kończąc przy tym i swój żywot. Ten gargantuicznych wprost rozmiarów stwór atakuje praktycznie wszystko co napotka na swej drodze, jednak na szczęście dla Aerisjan występują one na głębokich piaskowych polach daleko od ich osiedli, zwykle budowanych na twardych skałach. Ze względu na rozmiary a także na fakt że bestia ta jest praktycznie odporna na ból, jedynym skutecznym sposobem na jej pokonanie jest skoncentrowany ostrzał całej dywizji pancernej lub ostrzał z powietrza. Na dodatek "robal" stosuje nietypową metodę walki. Nie taranuje on swojej ofiary, chociaż utwardzona głowa z pewnością by na to pozwoliła, ale niczym wąż oplata się wokół przeciwnika (takiego jak np: czołg) i zgniata go swoimi ogromymi mięśniami. Metoda ta jest bronią obusieczną, gdyż eksplodujący pojazd rani także skolomorfa. W całej historii Aeris odnotowano jedynie jeden przypadek kiedy polowanie na nigo przyniosło rezultaty i udało się takowego pokonać. Nie wiadmo ile czasu zajęło to Imperium i czego użyto do jego zlokalizowania. Skolomorf może z łatwością pożreć nawet pojazd opancerzony i nie ponieść w związku z tym żadnych konsekwencji zdrowotnych. Nie wiadomo czym dokładnie kieruje się w czasie polowania i jakie ma zmysły, tak samo jak niewiadomo praktycznie nic o jego sposobie rozmnażania się. '''Wojny z innymi rasami' Jak napisze opowiadania o nich to dodam streszczenia. Jesteś ciekaw wcześniej? Złap mnie na czacie tutaj albo na Astro i zapytaj. Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Własne rasy